Final alternativo
by A flying Ikaruga
Summary: Que hubiese pasado si la fusion de Black y Zamasu, al ser tan inestable, decidio deshacerse de su componente que lo provocaba como tal? Advertencias: Espoilers para el capitulo 67 de Dragon Ball Super y leve OOC para Goku en algunas partes. Primer fic en español.
1. Capitulo 1

**Muy buenas gente! Hace tiempos que no escribo nada en este sitio, y despues de ver el final de la saga de Black y Zamasu, pues se me ocurrio una idea para un final alternativo como dice el titulo.**

 **Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, solo los cambios y/o ideas originales de este fic con respecto al capitulo.**

 **P.D: Mi teclado carece de tilde y por alguna razon aunque lo configure para el español no puedo colocarla. Debido a esto, muchas palabras no poseen tilde y puede que se mire raro. Mis disculpas.**

* * *

 **Final alternativo.**

 **Capitulo 1: El encuentro de los guerreros legendarios.**

I

"Un dios como yo, derrotado por un mortal!?" Exclamo la fusion de Zamasu con Black al ser partida en dos por el guerrero del futuro, Trunks.

Dichas partes comenzaron a desaparecer, desvaneciendose en particulas de color blanco luminoso hasta no quedar rastro del Kaioshin maligno.

"Lo hiciste Trunks!" Exclamo de alegria su madre del pasado, al ver como no habia quedado huella alguna de la poderosa fusion. Los guerreros Goku y Vegeta, a pesar de estar malheridos, tambien sonrieron al notar que ambos Ki malignos habian desaparecido.

Sin embargo, su celebracion fue acortada cuando un ki maligno se hizo presente. Al segundo una fuerza de color rojo salio disparada del suelo sorprendiendo a todos. Esta fue nublando poco a poco el cielo hasta cubrir por completo la tierra.

"N-no puede ser!" Exclamo Trunks al sentir un Ki maligno muy familiar. Los demas tornaron sus miradas en seriedad y preocupacion.

De repente, la niebla se convirtio en varias caras del ser maligno que tanto les habia costado destruir, Zamasu. La diferencia era que ahora parecian incluso mas terrorificas y espectrales, como si se tratasen de un mismisimo mar de espiritus malignos.

"Que dios mas obstinado." Dijo Goku al notar el cielo.

En eso, una de las caras de Zamasu parecia como que estuviera escupiendo algo que caia a gran velocidad cerca de nuestros heroes. Concretamente, muy cerca de Goku.

Invadido por la curiosidad, Goku camino un poco para ver de que se trataba, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Tirado entre los escombros, se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que el cuerpo de Black.

"Pero que!?" Exclamo Goku en senial de clara sorpresa. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de averiguar que pasaba cuando Zamasu comenzo a soltar rayos de color rojo por toda la tierra.

En una decision de medio segundo, Goku tomo el cuerpo (o su otro cuerpo) y lo llevo con los demas antes de formar una barrera junto con Vegeta y los demas para defender a Bulma, Mai y los Kaioshin de los ataques de Zamasu.

Poco despues, los ataques cesaron completamente, y los guerreros se levantaron.

"Pero que fue eso?" Pregunto Trunks cuando comenzo a notar sus alrededores, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Aparte de pequeños montos de escombros donde se encontraba la maquina del tiempo con los demas, y otro pequenio monto con el y los otros dos saiyajin. No habia absolutamente nada de nada. Todo estaba como un desierto sin vida.

"Q-que paso?" Pregunto Mai que se encontraba cerca de la maquina junto con Bulma y los Kaioshins. Trunks volo hacia ellas, preguntando si se encontraban con bien, alo cual todos asintieron.

Sin embargo, la chica de cabello negro observo que la cara de alivio de Trunks se torno rapidamente a una de horror y lo escucho decir algo que la paralizo por completo.

"N-no puedo sentir el ki de nadie. Todas esas personas que me ayudaron...no puedo sentirlas!" Exclamo con una voz entrecortada.

En eso, Goku y Vegeta seguian observando los alrededores, perplejos al ver la masiva destruccion que causo el ataque. Mientras lo hacian, Vegeta miro a los pies de Goku y sus ojos se volvieron como platos.

"Pero que demonios!?"

Goku giro la cabeza hacia Vegeta arqueando una ceja, "que ocurre Vegeta?"

"Kakarotto, que demonios hace ese sujeto aqui!" Grito con furia apuntando al cuerpo de Black.

El azabache siguio el dedo de Vegeta para ver a que se referia.

"Oh, el? No te preocupes, no se encuentra con vida." Dijo con un semblante serio.

"Eso no importa! Lo mejor sera deshacernos de tu cuer-quiero decir, de su cuerpo para que no provoque mas daños!" Dijo Vegeta cargando una esfera de Ki.

"Espera Vegeta!" Exclamo Goku haciendo una seña pidiendo que parara. El principe lo miro aun con furia, "que rayos quieres ahora!?"

"No destruyas mi cuerpo, tengo algo en mente." Replico aun manteniendo su semblante serio.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Vegeta se sorprendio y su esfera de Ki se deshizo. Era algo bastante raro ya que normalmente discutia con su rival intentando hacerle ver su opinion, incluso si tenia que gritarle.

No, la razon por la cual Vegeta se detuvo casi de golpe fue una pregunta que rondaba por su mente:

'Este payaso puede pensar?'

"NO ES JUSTO!" Escucharon gritar a Mai, lo cual les llamo la atencion. Al parecer Trunks le habia compartido las duras noticias que ellos temian.

Todos en la tierra, a excepcion de ellos, habian muerto.

Mai gritaba lo mismo una y otra vez mientras que Goku y Vegeta caminaban hacia ellos mostrando pena en sus caras.

"Maldito Zamasu." Musito Gowasu, el ex-maestro del susodicho.

Shin levanto su vista hacia el cielo preocupado, "como vamos a luchar contra eso?"

Goku respondio buscando algo en sus pantalones, "si tan solo tuviera una semilla del ermitaño." Penso en voz alta.

"No se nos habian terminado?" Pregunto Vegeta con una ceja arqueada.

"Oh! Encontre una!" Dijo Goku con emocion al sacar un objeto de su bolsillo. Sin embargo, cuando abrio la palma de su mano, el guerrero dejo de sonreir.

"Eh? No es una semilla." Penso Goku en voz alta, pero luego su semblante se volvio serio al observar mas detenidamente.

"Supremo Kaiosama, el señor Zeno de este mundo aun se encuentra con vida?" Pregunto el azabache, a lo que Shin asintio.

"Si, el señor Zeno no puede morir. Es el ser mas poderoso de toda la existencia." Explico el Shinjin de color morado.

Goku volvio la vista hacia el objeto redondo que tenia en su mano, "ya veo."

"Que planeas hacer?" Pregunto Vegeta.

"Quiza este dispositivo funcione con el Zeno de este tiempo." Respondio el puntiagudo presionando el boton.

Al instante, una luz se hizo presente en medio de todos nuestros heroes, la cual crecio hasta que una pequeña silueta bastante familiar se hizo presente.

Al verla, hubieron reacciones diferentes por parte de los que se encontraban ahi.

Los Kaioshins se pusieron de rodillas haciendo reverencia, mientras que Trunks, Mai, Bulma y Vegeta lo miraban algo sorprendidos por su forma tan...unica.

"Señor Zeno! Que alegria verlo por aca." Dijo Goku abrazando al individuo con mucha fuerza, cosa que ni lo inmuto.

"Quien eres?" Pregunto Zeno con una voz bastante infantil. "Tu me llamaste?" Continuo.

'En verdad no es el Zeno que conozco.' Penso el azabache, para luego asentir con su tipica sonrisa.

"Asi es, mi nombre es Goku."

"Hmmm" Musito el mas pequeño, observando al susodicho por unos segundos. Luego, volteo a ver sus alrededores con un sembalnte que no mostraba ninguna emocion.

"Esto es horrible, no hay nada aqui." Hablo para si mismo mientras seguia obervando los alrededores. Volvio su mirada a Goku apuntandole con un dedo de su diminuta mano.

"Tu hiciste esto?" Pregunto.

Goku sabia que Zeno lo podria vaporizar en un santiamen, incluso si solo fuese un capricho, por lo que le respondio casi inmediatamente.

"No, no, claro que no! Fue el!" Exclamo señalando al cielo lleno de caras maleficas de Zamasu, aun riendose con malicia.

Siguiendo el dedo del puntiagudo, Zeno observo el cielo y el espiritu del Kaioshin maligno rodeando la tierra, con su risa sadica y malvada haciendo eco en el ambiente.

"Que molesto es." Vocifero Zeno.

"Verdad que si?" Respondio Goku, "no seria mejor borrarlo de una buena vez?"

"Tienes razon." Le respondio Zeno, "todo este mundo..." Dijo de manera criptica, y luego extendio sus brazos. Una luz brillante comenzo a salir de las palmas de sus manos, cosa que tomo a Goku por sorpresa.

Juntando todas la piezas, el saiyajin se volvio a Trunks y los demas.

"TODOS! A LA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO!" Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas para enfatizar su punto. Los tres volvieron su mirada al azabache y al ver su rostro lleno de frustracion se pusieron a prepararla lo antes posible en lo que el de Gi naranja les decia a los Kaioshin que se fueran al pasado.

"Vegeta!" Se volvio al principe, a lo cual este asintio y usando su super velocidad se agarro de una de las patillas de la maquina del tiempo. Cuando Vegeta habia desaparecido de la vision de Goku, observo a su otro cuerpo tirado no muy lejos de ellos. El puntiagudo tomo una decision en un milisegundo y usando su supervelocidad, tomo su cuerpo y lo alzo en su hombro sosteniendolo fuertemente, para luego volver a la maquina, que se elevaba cada vez mas mientras que una energia de color blanco la rodeaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, uso sus dos piernas y su otro brazo para agarrarse de otra de las patas de la maquina, mientras que observaba a Vegeta, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Goku se lo devolvio de manera desafiante, lo cual era una reaccion que el principe esperaba.

Mientras tanto, el brillo que salia de las manos de Zeno aumentaba mas y mas, envolviendo su diminuto cuerpo.

"Todo este mundo...deberia desaparecer!" Exclamo el enano a la vez que el brillo se intensificaba.

Todos los presentes en la maquina del tiempo desaparecieron antes que esta luz los tocase, pero el malvado Kaioshin no corrio con la misma suerte, siendo completamente aniquilado mientras sus gritos de terror se hacian mas y mas palpables, hasta que todo se volvio silencio.

II

 _ **En el presente**_

El pequeño Trunks, junto con la banda de Pilaf, Goten, Milk y Krillin observaron con asombro y confusion como en el cielo, la cara espectral de Zamasu re retorcia en agonia, mientras desaparecia sin dejar rastro alguno.

Al mismo tiempo, varias particulas de energia de color dorado se concentraban en el mismo punto. Al cabo de unos segundos, la maquina del tiempo aparecio frente a sus ojos.

"Volvieron!" Exclamaron Trunks y el grupo de Pilaf al ver como la maquina del tiempo descendia, pero ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver el cuerpo que traia Goku sobre su hombro.

El suosdicho cayo en su retaguardia ya que no estaba acostumbrado a los viajes en el tiempo, con el cuerpo de Black cayendo a la par suya por haberlo soltado.

"Papa!" Exclamo Goten, quien junto a Milk, corrieron a abrazar fuertemente a Goku ignorando por completo al cuerpo. Al recordar las palabras del bastardo de Zamasu con respecto a lo que habia sucedido con ellos en otra linea temporal, el guerrero retorno el abrazo con mucha fuerza, pero sin excederse.

Trunks y Mai bajaban de la maquina para encontrarse con todos, llevando a un encuentro algo humoristico entre la banda de Pilaf y la contraparte de la futuro de la niña.

Al cabo de unos segundos, luego de que todos se relajaran, aun ignorando casi por completo el cuerpo tirado a la par de Goku, el pequeño Trunks se torno serio al recordar lo que habia visto cerca del puntiagudo.

"Y porque lo trajeron a el!?" Exclamo enojado apuntando con su dedo a dicho cuerpo. Mirai Trunks y los demas lo vieron cofundido antes de segir la direccion que apuntaba.

Y cuando lo hicieron, casi todos los guerreros se quedaron en shock, pero nadie mas que el guerrero peliazul.

"BLACK!" Exclamo transformandose en super saiyajin y preparado para lanzarse contra su enemigo mas mortifero, o lo que quedaba de el.

"Espera Trunks!" Exclamo Goku poniendose enfrente de el, como si estuviese portegiendo su otro cuerpo. El peliazul se contuvo al ver quien era, pero la rabia y el dolor de haber perdido su mundo lo hacia muy dificil.

"Pero señor Goku, el fue quien destruyo nuestro futuro!" Dijo con furia, intentando hacerle ver al de Gi naranja su punto de vista. Su contraparte del presente junto con los demas estuvieron de acuerdo, alejandose de Goku excepto Vegeta (quien solo se cruzaba de brazos detras de ellos).

"Entiendo como te sientes Trunks, pero ahora el ya esta muerto." Dijo el azabache con su mirada seria. Al escuchar eso, Trunks y los demas se quedaron sorprendidos.

Muerto?

"Kakarotto, si no quieres que las cosas se salgan de control, sera mejor que nos digas que rayos piensas hacer con el cuerpo-quiero decir tu cuerpo." Explico Vegeta aun con los brazos cruzados.

Goku siguio con su mirada seria observando a todos, para luego bajarla a sus pies, "veran, al principio solo pensaba en enterrarlo en la montaña Paozu. Sea como sea, este es mi cuerpo, y alguna vez habite en el. Lo menos que podia hacer era concederle un entierro por lo que le paso." Dijo con voz solemne.

Al escuchar esas palabras algo cargadas de emocion, lo cual era algo raro de Goku, todos se calmaron bastante, incluso Trunks quien volvio a su estado base. Sin embargo, Vegeta aun seguia con los brazos cruzados.

"Y que ha cambiado con respecto a eso?" Pregunto Vegeta con una voz fria.

Al escuchar eso, Goku mostro su tipica sonrisa Son y toda su seriedad desaparecio. "bueno, pense que podriamos revivir a mi otro yo y luego usar el segundo deseo para devolverlo de donde vino." Dijo alegre.

Vegeta, al igual que los demas, se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras. En sus mentes, para ser Goku, el plan no sonaba mal. Incluso Trunks y Mai del futuro, quienes habian sido los mas afectados por culpa de Black, poco a poco fueron asintiendo con las palabras del puntiagudo.

Trunks observo el cuerpo con su semblante serio, mientras que una memoria en particular se hacia presente.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Este es el verdadero Son Goku." Dijo Black con su tipica sonrisa malevola. "Tu cuerpo." Continuo viendo a su contraparte._

 _"E-entonces." Escucho Trunks hablar al de Gi naranja, "que le paso a mi otro yo a quien le robaste su cuerpo."_

 _Black sonrio aun mas, "yo...lo asesine." Dijo con una voz llena de maldad, a lo cual el peliazul se enfurecio aun mas por lo que habia escuchado._

 _"Con mis propias manos." Termino, claramente orgulloso por lo que habia hecho._

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

Mirai apreto sus puños al recordar la ira que sintio en aquella ocasion. Zamasu fue tan cobarde de robar el cuerpo de Goku y utilizarlo para sus fines malevolos. Al dirigir nuevamente su mirada ante el cuerpo, el odio que sentia hacia Black se fue disipando poco a poco al ver que en realidad, ahora solo era el cuerpo de una victima, en especial la de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Si habia una forma de que se lograra reestablecer el tiempo y la familia que le fue arrebatado, lo justo seria que se le diera una nueva oportunidad.

Escucho la voz de su otro yo con el hijo mas pequeño discutiendo con Goku, quien solo se rascaba la cabeza con una leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras el, junto con Goten, intentara hacer que recapacitara por algun temor que ellos tenian.

Con una nueva resolucion, el interrumpio a ambos, "señor Goku, no se preocupe por mi. Reviva a su otro yo si usted lo desea." Sonrio de manera sincera.

"Pero que estas diciendo!" Exclamo el Trunks del presente, "Y que tal si Shen-Long, por alguna razon, se equivoca y trae de vuelta al sujeto malo!"

Su yo del futuro respondio colocandole una mano en la cabeza a manera de reconfortarlo, "no te preocupes, si algo pasa, nosotros somos ahora mas fuertes para detenerlo, verdad?" Se torno a Goku, quien asintio con una sonrisa confiada, y luego a su padre, quien mostraba la misma expresion.

Luego se torno a su madre y los demas, quienes hasta ahora no se habian entrometido, y su sonrisa se ensancho mas al ver que asentian tranquilos, aunque algo cautelosos. Despues de todo, acaban de venir de una feroz batalla contra un enemigo que tomo dicho cuerpo.

"Bien, esta decidido! Bulma, me prestas el radar del dragon?" Pidio Goku.

"Aqui esta, me traje un reemplazo en la bolsa desde que decidi viajar con ustedes." Respondio la cientifica con una sonrisa, sacando el objeto y lanzandolo a Goku, quien lo atrapo con su mano.

"E-espera Goku." Hablo su esposa Milk, "piensas irte asi como asi? Todavia estas herido." Menciono con tono preocupado.

"Descuida, Milk. Ire a la torre del maestro Karin para que me de unas semillas del ermitaño." Dijo Goku con una sonrisa, la cual calmo bastante a su esposa.

Al ver que ella asintio mucho mas tranquila, Goku se preparo para ir a la torre del maestro Karin, pero se detuvo al ver a Bulma hablar con su esposo.

"Vegeta, deberias acompañarlo por si algo ocurre." Dijo con sus manos en sus caderas.

"Hmph, si Black revive, no sera mi culpa si mata a ese payaso. Yo me voy a descansar." Dijo con un tono indiferente dirigiendose a su casa.

Antes que Bulma le respondiera, Goku la interrumpio diciendo que no se preocupara.

"Esa es la forma de Vegeta para decir que confia en que nada malo pasara." Explico sonriente. Bulma se quedo algo perpleja ante la actitud del saiyajin. Definitivamente, aunque lo conociera despues de años, seguia siendo un poco raro.

Aun asi, confio en sus palabras, y sin mas, Goku partio con la teletransportacion, llevando su otro yo consigo.

III

 _ **Torre del maestro Karin**_

Karin y Yakirobe se encontraban observando el cielo relajados cuando escucharon el leve sonido que alguien se materializaba detras de ellos. Ambos sevoltearon y vieron que se trataba de Goku.

Karin estuvo a punto de saludarlo cuando observo que Goku se encontraba bastante herido con sus ropas desgastadas.

"Uy vaya, que te paso ahora Goku? Y quien es ese sujeto que viene contigo?"

Goku se rasco un poco la cabeza con su tipica sonrisa Son, "hehe, pues veras, es una larga historia y por ahora ando con un poco de prisa. Crees que podrias darme una semilla del ermitaño por favor?"

"Um, esta bien, puedes contarme despues." Dijo y en eso Yajirobe saco una bolsa de semillas que traia consigo para luego lanzarselas a Goku.

El azabache la atrapo con una mano y coloco su otro cuerpo en el suelo para sacar una semilla y comerla. En esto, Karin y Yakirobe abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa al ver que el cuerpo se trataba de otro Goku, aunque un poco mas delgado y con unos ropajes muy diferentes.

"Aaah, he vuelto a la vida!" Exclamo feliz el saiyajin haciendo unos estiramientos para relajar sus musculos.

"No importa si lo dejo aqui por un rato verdad? Es que ire a buscar las esferas del dragon para revivirlo."

Yajiobe tardo un pcoo en salir de la sorpresa al ver a alguien identico a Goku, pero tosio para aclarar su garganta, "e-em si, no hay problema." Dijo y le lanzo un saco a Goku, el cual lo miro confundido, pero Yajirobe le explico que asi seria mas facil cargar las esferas. Goku le agardecio el gesto, ya que se le habia olvidado de que forma las podria cargar.

"Pero Goku, al menos dinos quien es el y porque es identico a ti." Hablo Karin con un tono lleno de curiosidad.

"Ah, pues veran, este es mi otro yo de un mundo paralelo." Dijo Goku tranquilo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

"Que!?" Gritaron ambos, haciendo que Goku se cubriera los oidos.

"Pues si, yo no lo entiendo muy bien, pero este sujeto soy yo de un mundo muy parecido a este." Explico con una pose pensativa.

"Bueno, por ahora debo irme. Nos vemos!" Continuo sacando de sus pensamientos a su amigo y al gato. Acto seguido, Goku salio volando en busca de los miticos objetos.

Sin saberlo, dos personajes muy reconocidos habian llegado donde Bulma y los demas poco tiempo antes de haber partido.

IV

 _ **3 horas despues.**_

El dios de la destruccion Bills y su asistente y mentor Whis llegaron a la tierra al observar como la sensacion maligna proveniente de Zamasu habia desaparecido. Al llegar, observaron que la mayoria de los viajeros estaban presentes a excepcion de dos saiyajines, de los culaes Bulma le dijo que Vegeta se encontraba en su casa descansando.

Luego de ser informados de la situacion concerniente al futuro de Mirai Trunks y Mai, ambas deidades soltaron la pregunta del millon.

"Donde esta Son Goku?" Hablo Bills observando sus alrededores.

Bulma y los demas se vieron unos a otros, un poco preocupados de lo que pensaria el Dios de la destruccion acerca del plan de su amigo.

A la vez, la cientifica penso que seria mucho peor el no decirle la verdad. Despues de todo, el podia acabar con toda la Tierra en un santiamen si asi lo qusiera.

"Pues vera..." Empezo a decir un poco dubitativa.

V

 ** _Torre del maestro Karin_  
**

Goku se materializo enfrente del maestro Karin y Yajirobe nuevamente, viendolos que estaban jugando algo raro como en la vez anterior. Yajirobe ponia musica mientras que el gato se agachaba lo mas que podia para intentar pasar debajo de un palo. La aparicion repentina del azabache ocasiono que perdiera la concentracion y cayera comicamente en el piso.

"Ah Goku! No aparezcas tan de repente!" Le regaño el felino al ver que habia perdido.

Como siempre, el saiyajin se rasco la cabeza con una cara de verguenza, "lo siento maestro Karin." Dijo con sinceridad.

"Bueno, no importa. Veo que ya tienes las 7 esferas reunidas"

Goku asintio y luego observo sus alrededores, "sabe donde esta mi otro cuerpo?"

Yajirobe fue el que respondio señalando una pared donde estaba recostado su otro yo.

Sin perder tiempo, Gou tomo el cuerpo y salio volando de la torre.

Luego de algunos minutos, encontro un lugar desolado en el bosque alrededor. Sin perder el tiempo, bajo y coloco las esferas enfrente de el, luego retrocedio unos pasos y recosto su otro cuerpo.

'Hablar con mi otro yo...Esto sera emocionante!' Penso el azabache con una gran sonrisa.

"Por favor Shenlong! Sal ahora y cumple mi deseo!" Exclamo Goku levantando sus manos.

Y como era de esperar, el cielo se oscurecio de repente mientras que las esferas comenzaban a brillar. Poco a poco, la luz se intensifico hasta que un giganteso rayo salio disparada de estas, tomando la forma del mitico dragon.

Cuando la luz se desvanecio, tenia enfrente suyo a un gigantesco dragon de color verde con ojos rojos.

"Hola Goku, te concedere 3 deseos." Saludo Shenlong con un tono un poco amigable. Despues de todo, el saiyajin era bastante conocido para el.

"Muchas gracias Shenlong, como primer deseo, me gustaria que por favor revivieras a mi otro yo que habitaba en este cuerpo." Dijo señalando al susodicho. Shenlong lo miro por unos segundos sin responder.

"Es algo muy dificil ya que este Son Goku no pertenece a este mundo, ni siquiera a este tiempo, pero lo intentare." Hablo y sus ojos brillaron por varios minutos.

Goku se comenzo a preocupar cuando vio al dragon sudando un poco. Al parecer traer esta alma le estaba consumiendo demasiado poder.

De repente, un trueno cayo del cielo chocando contra el cuerpo inerte. Goku se cubrio los ojos debido al brillo. Aun asi, escucho decir al dragon que ya estaba hecho.

"Goku, devolver esta alma me ha llevado mucho poder. Debido a que no se encontraba ni en el cielo ni el infierno, mas bien, se encontraba perdida en la nada, pero ya esta hecho. Este Son Goku ha vuelto a la vida. SIn embargo, solo puedo concederte un deseo mas."

Goku volteo a ver su otro cuerpo y vio que se encontraba respirando, pero al perecer dormia un poco. El azabache sonrio al ver que lo habia conseguido a costa de 2 deseos.

"No importa, solo necesito un deseo mas. Podrias devolverlo al tiempo de donde vino por favor?"

Shenlog respondio casi de inmediato, "eso es imposible."

"C-como!? Es en serio?" Pregunto el azabache, a lo que el dragon asintio.

"Tu contraparte proviene de otro lugar al cual yo no puedo llegar ni con todo mi poder. Es mas, quiza su tiempo de origen ya no existe."

"Su tiempo de origen?"

"Asi es," dijo el dragon, "su alma no se encontraba en el otro mundo, mas bien en los remanentes de una existencia desconocida. No se mucho mas al respecto aparte de eso. Lo siento." Se disculpo.

Goku solto un suspiro de derrota, "bueno, ya se me ocurrira algo. Eso es todo por ahora Shenlong! Gracias por todo!" Le dijo al dragon en voz alta. Por ahora seria mejor que descansara y no gastara sus deseos en otra cosa mucho menos necesaria, asi las esferas podrian ocuparse luego de algunos meses por si ocurre alguna emergencia.

"Con tu permiso, me retiro." Dijo Shenlong y desaparecio en una gran luz, en la cual las esferas se esparcieron una vez mas, aclarando el cielo.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos del otro Goku comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, parpadeando varias veces para ajustarse a la luz del sol. Con un poco de dificultad, se sento en la grama masajeandose la cabeza.

"Ay, que rayos paso?" Se pregunto viendo sus alrededores con una gran confusion.

"Ah, hola! Ya despertase." Escucho una voz detras de el, lo que hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

'Es imposible, esa voz!' Penso y se torno rapidamente al origen.

Su cara se torno en shock al verse a si mismo enfrente de el, con su tipico Gi naranja y una sonrisa despreocupada.

De un salto se paro enfrente de el gritando con cara comica asustada y apuntandole con el dedo indice.

"Aaah! T-tu tu eres yo!" Exclamo sorprendido, "que esta pasando aqui?" pregunto.

"Pues veras, yo soy tu pero de otro mundo!" Dijo sonriente Goku como si eso explicara todo. Su contraparte en ropajes negros lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

"A que te refieres? Y porque traigo estas ropas?" Se preguntaba observando su camisa negra mangalarga, uwagi con cinta roja y sus pantalones negros con botas blancas, "digo, son geniales, pero todo esto es muy confuso..."

Su otro yo se cruzo de brazos con una pose pensativa, "lo se, creeme, aun lo es para mi, pero al menos te dire lo que se." Dijo observandolo con seriedad, lo cual imito el de ropajes oscuros.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio...hasta que.

-GRUÑIDO SALVAJE Y MONSTRUOSOS APARECE-

 **(Pequeña nota: A veces me referire a nuestro heroe de Gi naranja como Goku(1) y al ex-Black como Goku(2) para no causar tanta confusion.)**

Goku(1) Se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa despreocupada, "pero antes que nada, tengo mucha hambre. Que dices si vamos a cazar y comemos algo?"

El azabache de ropajes oscuros lo siguio mirando algo desconfiado y serio...

Y como si fuese un switch su cara cambio a una de inmensa felicidad y emocion, "lo dices en serio!? Con gusto te ayudo! Me estoy muriendo de hambre!" Exclamo emocionado por el prospecto de la amada comida.

"Pues que estamos esperando! Vamos!" Le respondio el de ropajes naranja.

Y asi toda la previa tension desaparecio en un santiamen como si nunca hubiera existido, mientras que dos saiyajines completamente locos por la comida corrian a toda velocidad por el bosque a buscar algo delicioso para cocinar.

 _ **1 hora despues**_

Ambos saiyajines se encontraban frente a frente sentados en un par de troncos con una gran fogata y un par de peces cocinandose alrededor sujetados por unas ramas. Cerca de donde se encontraban sentados, habian varias de las mismas ramas tiradas con esqueletos de peces, producto del desorbitante apetito de ambos alienigenas.

El ambiente alrededor de ellos era tenso y sombrio. Goku(1) estaba de brazos cruzados con un semblante serio observando sus pies con una mirada que denotaba un poco de tristeza. Por otra parte, su otro yo estaba cabizbajo apretando los puños con mucha fuerza.

El saiyajin vestido con ropajes anaranjados le habia contado la historia de lo que habia ocurrido con el y como su cuerpo fue utilizado por lo que el denomino como un misero cobarde para causar tanta destruccion y muerte. Al terminar, ninguno dijo nada por varios segundos, con el de ropajes negros asimilando las palabras poco a poco.

"No puedo creerlo." Dijo finalmente Goku(2) rompiendo el silencio. Su otro yo lo miro aun con la misma seriedad.

"Es la verdad...Zamasu nos dijo todo su plan cuando lo enfrentamos por segunda vez, pero luego de muchos esfuerzos, logramos derrotarlo."

Su otro yo alzo su vista ante esas palabras y sonrio levemente, "me alegra escuchar eso, al menos vengaste la muerte de todos esas personas inocentes...y las de mi familia." Termino con una voz menos audible.

"Es solo que..." Dio un suspiro antes de continuar, "me da rabia al saber que utilizaron mi cuerpo para hacer todas esas barabridades. Nunca perdonare a ese maldito." Volvio a apretar los puños furioso.

Goku se le acerco y coloco su mano en su hombro, "no te preocupes, creo que se de alguien que nos puede ayudar para volverte a tu tiempo antes que Zamasu haga algo."

Su otro yo lo miro sorprendido, "en serio?"

Goku sonrio confiado, "si, Whis-san nos podra ayudar, estoy seguro."

El de ropajes negros sonrio de la misma forma, "tienes razon, no hay que perder las esperanzas. Por ahora terminemos de comer y despues iremos donde el señor Bills, te parece?"

Su contraparte asintio y ambos se dispusieron a terminar con su comida un poco mas tranquilos, con la esperanza que el guerrero podria volver a su linea de tiempo y todo volveria a la normalidad.

* * *

 **Fin del capi 1**

 **Que tal les parecio? Bueno? Horrible? Regular?**

 **No se pierdan el proximo capitulo de este fic: ¡** **La decision de Goku! Forjaremos un nuevo destino.**

 **Hasta luego!**

 **Pd: Me gustaria que por favor me dejaran alguna critica constructiva si gustan. Ya hace tiempo que no escribo ni hablo en español, por lo que mi vocabulario se ha reducido bastante y otros aspectos tambien.**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Editado por: foxsqueen**

 **Escrito por: Vc1500**

 **Notas:**

 **Primero que nada, me disculpo por demorar tanto tiempo, pero he vuelto a la universidad y eso significa casi nada de tiempo libre para escribir o siquiera jugar algo.**

 **Sin embargo, les traigo buenas noticias...¡He terminado de escribir este fic! Ahora solo falta pulir y editar lo mas posible, pero basicamente, ya esta completamente terminado en cuestion de ideas y contenido. Ademas quiero agradecer personalmente a la usuaria foxsqueen por estar dispuesta a echarme la mano con la edicion de este y el ultimo capi del fic.  
**

 **Por cierto, ella hizo unos leves cambios de formato en ciertas palabras y en el cambio de escenas. La verdad me parece muy bien y por ende se lo dejare (ademas se lo aplicare al primer capi despues para que la 'estetica' no se vea tan diferente, por asi decirlo).**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece la serie, solo las ideas originales que esten incluidas en este fic.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **Por cierto, este capi es casi el doble de largo que el anterior debido a que...¡hay pelea! ¡Oooh yeah! Y al mas puro estilo Dragon Ball (con ciertos ajustes en una parte para hacerla un poco mas tecnica).**

* * *

 **Final alternativo.**

 **Capítulo 2: ¡La decisión de Gokú! Forjaremos un nuevo destino.**

I

Luego que ambos guerreros terminaran con sus alimentos decidieron volver con los demás para contactar a Whis y buscar una solución al problema.

-"¡Es cierto!"- Dijo el Gokú de anaranjado, -"se me olvido algo muy importante."- Continúo poniendo su mano en el rostro en señal que se le había escapado por completo.

-"¿Algo importante?" Pregunto su contraparte.

-"Tengo que ir por Zeno del futuro."-

-"¿Por qué?"- Preguntó con un semblante curioso. Giro para ver a su otro yo y sin más soltó -"¿No recuerdas que le prometí que llevaría a que un amigo jugara con él?"- el otro se cruzó de brazos sobre sus negras prendas y tomó una pose pensativa, intentando recordar dicha promesa.-"No, no lo recuerdo. Conozco al señor Zeno, pero nunca le hice una promesa de ese tipo. A decir verdad, la última vez que nos vimos fue luego de terminar el torneo contra el universo 6."- Explicó.

El héroe arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión -"que extraño...bueno, no importa. Por ahora volvamos donde Bulma y los demás."- Su contraparte asintió con una mirada seria. Gokú(1) lo tomó del hombro e hizo la _tele transportación._

II

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

Ambos aparecieron frente a las puertas del hogar de su más antigua amiga, tomando nota que no había rastro de nadie en el lugar donde aterrizaron llegado del futuro a su tiempo real, ni siquiera de la máquina del tiempo. Fue entonces cuando el saiya-jin vestido de anaranjado sintió diversos Ki familiares proviniendo del interior de la casa, concluyendo que todos se encontraban adentro, incluyendo los Kaio-shin.

Gokú le señalo a su otro yo que lo siguiera y ambos entraron a la corporacion. Tan sólo al entrar, observaron a una mujer voluptuosa de cabello rubio recogido en un extraño peinado acercándose a ellos con unas bebidas en sus manos. Ambos saiya-jin la reconocieron como la mamá de Bulma.

-"Hola Gokú!- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte querido, adelante, pasa con toda tranquilidad!"-Dijo muy sonriente la mujer con sus ojos cerrados. -"por cierto, ¿quién es tu amigo? ¡Se parece mucho a ti! Es igual de guapo."- soltó una risita que parecio inofensiva.

Gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían el mentón del héroe, mientras intentaba crear alguna excusa para no causar una reacción en la mujer, -"ah...bueno...e-él es..."- Comenzó con un tono inseguro mientras tomaba su característica pose con su mano tras su cabeza - "¡Su hermano gemelo!" soltó Gokú vestido de negro, -"¡s-sí!, H-hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo y pues, quería visitarlo para hablar de nuestras v-vidas ha...haha."- Rió igual de nervioso poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros del de Gi naranja para que se viera más convincente. -"¡Es cierto!"- Intento contribuir el primero con gotas de sudor recorriendo a gran velocidad por su cuerpo.

La mama de Bulma los miro unos momentos sin decir nada, haciendo que ambos azabaches se pusieron aún más nerviosos. -"¡Eso es tan lindo!"- Exclamó de repente haciendo que ambos se quedaran con miradas estupefactas con un dejo de confusión -"¡se ve que ustedes dos no se ven en años! Me alegra que se hayan vuelto a encontrar. Bulma y sus amigos están en la terraza comiendo. Ella dijo que quería preparar un exquisito banquete para la cena."- Comentó antes de alejarse de ellos tomando camino a la terraza.

Tan sólo al escuchar la palabra ''banquete'' ambos guerreros abrieron sus ojos como platos y con una sonrisa que casi les parte el rostro, -"¿¡dijo banquete!?"- Ambos exclamaron en sincronía, y luego se vieron cara a cara con gran emoción. -"WOOOOHOOOO!"- dando un choque de manos en alto. Sin más, se fueron al piso de superior corriendo a gran velocidad, olvidando por completo algo importante que cierto azabache de negro se daría cuenta _muy_ pronto.

 ** _Azotea_**

Todos los que habían presenciado la llegada de los guerreros, más los susodichos junto con Bills y Whis comían con caras llenas de felicidad y satisfacción por lo que había preparado la familia de Bulma. El pequeño Trunks, junto con la banda de Pilaf se encontraba hablando con su yo del futuro y Mai mientras que Vegeta se mantenía con expresión seria pero devorando cómicamente muchos platillos junto con el menor de los hijos de Son Gokú: Goten. A la vez, Bulma y Milk conversaban con suma tranquilidad con diversos postres a su alcance.

De repente, Vegeta, ambos Trunks, Goten y todos los demás que tenían la capacidad de sentir el Ki se voltearon tan rápido como sus cuellos les permitieron en dirección a las puertas que conectaban a la azotea con miradas intrigadas.

-"¿Sienten eso?" Cuestionó ceñudo Vegeta. Trunks del futuro asintió, "puedo sentir el Ki de Gokú, pero es como si se hubiera duplicado. Sera posible que..." – Tragó con fuerza sin poder terminar su oración

La Mai de su tiempo lo miró con preocupación escrita en el rostro -"Trunks, ¿qué sucede?" soltó de forma insegura, el susodicho pareció ignorarla, hasta que por fin hablo sin verla, -"al parecer, se logró cumplir el deseo del señor Gokú."- Dijo con un tono serio. Ella iba a cuestionarlo nuevamente cuando escucho las puertas de la terraza abrirse, lo cual hizo que se volteara y abriera los ojos de par en par.

Vio aquel guerrero que conoció de niño que los había ayudado en el futuro, pero a su lado se encontraba alguien _idéntico_ pero con ropajes que hicieron que por puro instinto saltara de su silla y le apuntara con una pistola que había sacado de su cintura.

-"¡BLACK!"- rugió Mai inconscientemente haciendo que todos dejaran de comer y vieran a la mujer estupefactos.

El mencionado al ver la hostilidad proviniendo de ella, rápidamente alzo sus manos en señal de rendición, moviéndolas rápidamente con una cara que reflejaba susto.

-"¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA!" – Exclamó - "¡soy yo Gokú!...bueno, el otro Gokú!" Intento calmar aquella mujer que seguía apuntando en su dirección con el arma.

No fue hasta que Trunks del futuro le puso la mano gentilmente en su hombro que quito la mirada del saiyajin.

-"Mai''- la llamó - "el ya no es nuestro enemigo. Recuerda que Gokú pidió a Shen Long que reviviera su otro cuerpo"- Dijo con una vos tranquila esperando que su amiga entendiera. Además, el joven ya no sentía un _ki_ maligno proviniendo del de ropajes oscuros, sino uno idéntico al de el gran amigo de su madre.

Sonrió para sí mismo al ver que bajo la pistola, y su semblante había cambiado a uno de shock.

-"¡E-es cierto!"- Dijo para sí misma mientras en su cara no cabía el asombro y volvió a encarar al azabache - "¡Lo siento mucho, me había olvidado por completo de eso!"- Termino haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de disculpa hacia el azabache. -"No te preocupes por eso."- Respondio este con un tono serio y algo cabizbajo -"entiendo perfectamente tu reacción. Yo soy el que debería disculparse."- Musito con un tono sincero y lleno de tristeza.

-"Fue mi culpa que todo esto haya ocurrido. En verdad lo lamento. Si hubiese algo que pudiera hacer para enmendarlo, lo haría sin titubear."- Apretó sus puños, recordando como Zamasu se apodero de su cuerpo.

-"Señor Gokú..." Musito Trunks levemente con un tono triste.

El susodicho escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia él que lo hizo elevar un poco su rostro, y de un momento a otro, sintió un tremendo golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar unos metros al borde de la terraza estrellándose contra el barandal. –"¡AY AY AY AY!"- Se quejaba mientras se sobaba la mejilla afectada y volteo su mirada para ver quien había sido el culpable y vió a Vegeta, quien estaba parado con una mirada seria y con el brazo extendido.

-"Vegeta..." soltó el otro Gokú de esa línea temporal, mirándolo con confusión, al igual que su otro yo mientras se reincorporaba del golpe que había recibido.

El príncipe camino hacia el de ropajes oscuros y lo tomo por el uwagi. -"¿¡Qué clase de actitud es esa insecto!?"- Espetó en voz alta y su cara con una mirada furiosa. El otro solo lo miraba algo confundido. - "¿Te presentas como si fueses un niño a punto de llorar enfrente de mi hijo? ¡Eres una vergüenza para los saiya-jin!"- escupió molesto.

Ante esas palabras, el de ropajes oscuros desvió su mirada, tornándose algo solemne nuevamente. -"Escúchame bien, tu otro yo que es igual de payas-" – No alcanzó a finalizar siendo interrumpido por el Gokú se su tiempo - "¡Oye!"- Protestó el de Gi naranja, pero calló al ver que Vegeta se volteó y le dirigió una mirada fulminante -"Como decía, _tu otro yo_ le pidió a Shen long que te diera una segunda oportunidad en la vida… ¡¿acaso vas a desperdiciarla portándote como un insecto!? ¡Si en verdad te sientes tan culpable, entonces para empezar no vuelvas a poner una mirada tan característica de un debilucho!"- Le grito en la cara y lo soltó para volver a su mesa.

El de ropa oscura lo observó con sorpresa mientras se alejaba.

-"Tiene razón, ¿sabes?"- Dijo otra voz y volteó a la izquierda para ver toparse a Whis con una suave sonrisa. ' _¿Cómo llego tan rápido hasta aquí?'_ Pensó el guerrero mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cabeza por detrás -"¡Ah señor Whis!"- Escuchó a su otro yo acercándose al ángel -"qué bueno que está aquí con el señor Bills, quería pedirle un favor." – comentó en todo cauteloso mientras llevaba sus manos frente a él.

-"Déjame adivinar… quieres devolver _a tu otro yo_ al lugar de donde vino, ¿cierto?"- Se adelantó aquel ser divino, haciendo que ambos se quedaran estupefactos.

-"¿C-como lo supo?"- Balbuceó boquiabierto -"Fue una simple suposición." Dijo tranquilo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció…-"Desgraciadamente, no puedo devolverlo a su tiempo."

 _Desgraciadamente, no puedo devolverlo a su tiempo_

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza e hicieron que la actitud positiva de ambos saiya-jin se derrumbara casi por completo.-"¿E-es en serio?... qui-quizás con las súper esferas del dragón..." -comenzó a elaborar el azabache de anaranjado, pero el ángel lo interrumpió casi de inmediato, haciendo que ambos lo miraran con toda su atención. "Gokú-san, tu otro yo, el que reviviste...ya no pertenece a esta realidad."- soltó Whis con una mirada seria detonando que iba al grano.

Bulma, quien escuchaba las palabras del ángel desde lejos, se aterrorizo.

-"Pues… no entiendo a qué se refiere señor Whis. ¿Que no se supone que hay un mundo paralelo o algo así?"- Se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar algo de toda la charla acerca de las líneas temporales. -"No, Gokú-san, el caso de _su otro yo_ es diferente. Mire, originalmente, _él_ fue usted, al que le arrebataron su cuerpo, ¿correcto?"

Ambos azabaches asintieron.

-"Sin embargo, el señor Bills borró por completo esos eventos cuando elimino al Zamasu de esta línea temporal. Pero a diferencia de _la_ máquina del tiempo, este suceso no creo una bifurcación en las líneas temporales, más bien fue un cambio limpio de la historia." Explicó Whis haciendo que todos, a excepción de ambos azabaches que no habían comprendido del todo se sorprendieran. Al pasar unos minutos de silencio, el Gokú de ese tiempo abrió sus ojos como platos, "eso quiere decir que...el ya no _debería_ de… ¿existir?"- Dijo señalando a su contraparte

-"No estoy muy seguro de que cambios en la historia causa en si _la_ máquina del tiempo, pero en el caso de una deidad, si el interfiere en la historia, entonces es un cambio _permanente_ en la misma línea de esta, sin sufrir otras alteraciones."- Explicó Whis dirigiendo su mirada al de ropajes oscuros, quien cual bajo la mirada. - "¿Y qué tal si usamos las súper esferas del dragón para que retorne todo a la normalidad?"- instó el saiya-jin de Gi naranja -"tienen un poder ilimitado, o no?"

-"Como la existencia de su otro yo es algo -sin ánimos de ofender _-_ innecesario y completamente extra a esta historia, retornar todo a la normalidad involucraría que el Son Gokú el cual fue una vez Gokú Black desaparecería por completo sin dejar rastro alguno…"

Tras un momento de pesadumbre volvió a hablar -"Podemos esperar un año y así pedir el deseo si usted quiere."- Continuó Whis viendo a el de anaranjado para luego retornar su mirada al otro -"pero creo que lo justo sería que su otro yo fuera el que tomara esa decisión."

El mencionado estuvo a punto de decir que aun si desapareciera, eso no le importaba si eso significaba retornar todo por completo a la humanidad, pero se detuvo al colocar las piezas entre sí. Básicamente, aparte de ser un "añadido" a la historia de su otro yo, no había causado algún daño irreparable o algo por el estilo, simplemente era como si otro Son Gokú hubiese nacido.

Además, las palabras de Vegeta resonaron en su mente. Estaba **vivo** una vez más, y quizá podría contribuir en algo más que simplemente desear desaparecer de la existencia.

La decisión era bastante clara para él.

-"Lo siento, pero no."- Sorprendentemente, ambos Gokú soltaron al unísono. Whis sonrió levemente -"sabía que dirían eso, pero será mejor que piensen bien en como encajarías dos Son Gokú, en esta historia."

-"No se preocupe por eso señor Whis, por ahora creo que encontrare algún lugar para vivir." Dijo el segundo Gokú sonriendo. Mientras hacia un ademán despreocupado con su mano -"¿Estás seguro?"- Pregunto su otro yo -"puedes quedarte a vivir con nosotros si quieres."

-"No, no te preocupes por eso otro yo."- Le respondió el de ropajes oscuros -"podremos ser la misma persona, pero me gustaría tomar un camino diferente."- sonriendo con suficiencia. El otro se la devolvió -"entiendo, pero si cambias de opinión, eres bienvenido cuando quieras."

-"Muchas gracias." Dijo alegre asintiendo, Whis se acercó a ambos sonriente. -"Bueno si ya está decidido ¿no creen que deberían ir con sus amigos? Estoy seguros que ellos tienen muchas preguntas por hacerles" – señaló el ángel con su báculo haciendo que ambos vieran a los demás con las miradas pegadas sobre ambos, a excepción de Vegeta, y las versiones adultas de Mai y Trunks.

Ambos se rascaron la cabeza riéndose con nervios.

 ** _Horas más tarde_**

Para el segundo Gokú responder y hablar con sus amigos (o mejor dicho amigos de su otro yo) fue algo reconfortante, ya que hasta cierto punto sentía que no los había visto durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Milk y a Goten, sintió una punzada en el pecho al saber que el ya no podría volver a ver a _su familia_ de vuelta, por lo que simplemente les dedico una sonrisa triste al principio, pero se alegró cuando Goten decidió que lo consideraría su _tío_ , lo cual generó risas en muchos.

Después de todo, fácilmente podía pasar como el hermano gemelo de Gokú.

A pesar que su familia había desaparecido por completo, la de su otro yo con gusto lo aceptaron como un miembro más. Lo gracioso fue cuando Gokú de forma muy inocente propuso que ambos podían ser esposos de Milk, a lo cual ella enrojeció ante tal insinuación, mientras todos los demás, incluyendo a Bills y a Whis, lo callaron a patadas y gritos por sugerir algo así.

Hablando del dios de la destrucción…

Quien lo tomó bastante tranquilo para sorpresa de todos, simplemente respondió con un _no me importa. Pueden hacer lo que quieran con él._

Algunos llegaron a pensar que el apocalipsis se había acercado demasiado al ver semejante reacción.

Actualmente, todos se encontraban platicando unos con otros, con las previas tensiones disipándose y dando lugar a un gran ambiente de paz. -"¡Oh, es cierto!"- Exclamo Gokú de repente chocando su puño contra su palma -"se me había olvidado algo muy importante."- se volteó y gritó - "¡Oye Trunks!"- Llamo al peli azul del futuro –"¿podemos volver al futuro por unos momentos? Tengo que hacer algo muy importante."- Mirai asintió, curioso por saber de qué se trataba - "por supuesto, con gusto lo acompañare." Ambos saltaron del riel de la terraza para configurar la máquina del tiempo _._ -"¿Qué querrá hacer ahora Gokú?" Preguntó Bulma en voz alta y los demás negaron con la cabeza o encogiéndose de hombros, dando a entender que no tenían idea.

Todos voltearon la mirada al escuchar los sonidos de _la máquina del tiempo_ preparándose para partir, y observaron al objeto elevándose poco a poco, rodeado de un aura blanca. En un santiamén, el objeto desapareció sin dejar rastro.

…

 ** _Futuro_**

Al aparecer de nuevo en la línea de tiempo de Trunks, tanto Gokú como el mencionado se quedaron en completo shock al ver que ahora solo había una especia de dimensión vacía con ciertos objetos luminosos parecidos a las estrellas.

 _'El señor Zeno en verdad destruyó por completo este mundo.'_ Pensó el azabache observando sus alrededores. De repente, logro ver un destello a la lejanía, rodeando una silueta que el conocía muy bien.

-"¡Ahí esta!"- Le avisó a Trunks, quien dirigió la maquina hacia donde le apuntaba su amigo. Cuando ambos se acercaron, vieron a Zeno del futuro flotando sin hacer nada más que dar leves pataleadas como si estuviera aburrido. -"¡Señor Zeno!"- Escuchó el susodicho una voz a lo lejos. Zeno del futuro se volteó a ver a los dos guerreros en la máquina del tiempo, manteniendo su mirada principalmente al de cabello negro. -"Oh, eres tú."- Habló de manera tranquila acercándose a la máquina -"¿qué sucede?"

-"¿No te parece que este lugar está demasiado… vacío?"- Preguntó el azabache, a lo cual Zeno asintió -"¡si quieres, te puedo llevar a jugar a un lugar mucho mejor!"- Exclamó con una sonrisa condescendiente -"¡De verdad?"- Pregunto Zeno con una voz emocionada. Gokú asintió extendiendo su brazo.-"Ven con nosotros."- entonces Zeno esbozo una sonrisa y tomo la mano del saiya-jin.

…

 ** _Presente_**

 ** _Corporación capsula - 10 minutos después._**

La máquina del tiempo volvió a materializarse enfrente de la corporación.

-"¡Ya volvieron!"- Anunció el pequeño Trunks mientras los demás observaban curiosos a la nave. Todos tenían en sus mentes la pregunta de que habrán ido a hacer a un mundo inexistente.

-"¡Hola!"- dijo el Gokú recién llegado flotando para llegar donde se encontraban todos con Mirai Trunks a su lado.

El dios de la destrucción fue el primero en hablar.

"Se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo en—pero se interrumpió a sí mismo para soltar semejante grito - ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!"- berreó de manera cómica al ver la tercera figura que floto después de los saiya-jin

-"¡S-S-SEÑOR ZENO!"- Exclamó corriendo a toda velocidad con Whis a paso tranquilo detrás suyo. Al llegar, la deidad de color morado hizo una gran reverencia sudando como loco, Whis haciendo una corta a par suya.

Zeno del futuro no dijo nada al verlo, simplemente lo observo con una cara indescifrable.

Antes que el silencio se tornara incomodo, el de anaranjado hablo de nuevo.

-"Señor Whis, ¿puedo pedirle un favor más?"- colocando sus manos en mofa a su suplica, el ángel lo volteo a ver curioso mientras que Zeno solo observaba los alrededores con su indescifrable semblante; mientras Bills parecía una estatua manteniendo su reverencia sin mover un solo musculo. -"Oh, ya veo."- Habló Whis luego que le explicará su plan. El ser divino volteo a ver a Zeno con una sonrisa. -"Señor Zeno, por favor venga con nosotros. Iremos a un lugar donde se pueda divertir."- Zeno los volvió su vista a ellos, sonriente -"¿en serio?" Preguntó con emoción.

Tanto Gokú como Whis asintieron. El azabache le pidió al supremo kaio-sama que los llevara al palacio de la pequeña deidad, a lo cual accedió.

Sin perder más tiempo, los cuatro partieron en segundos

…

 ** _2 horas después_**

Ya la noche había caído sobre el lugar cuando Gokú, Whis y el supremo kaio-sama volvieron a la corporación y encontraron a algunos de sus amigos comiendo y platicando tranquilamente, incluso _el otro Gokú_ devoraba todo a su paso con una gran cara de felicidad, como si hubiese olvidado todo el asunto anterior -"Debo decir Gokú-san, fue una gran idea presentar a ambos Zeno, uno con otro. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su majestad tan feliz." - Comentó la deidad al saiya-jin, que se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa tranquila.

-"Por cierto, señor Gowasu, tengo una pregunta… ¿Usted sabe porque Zamasu expulsó mi cuerpo luego de ser destruido?"- Preguntó con su mirada dirigida hacia el supremo kaio-sama mayor. Gowasu, quien hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio sin interactuar mucho con los demás, incluso con Shin, volteo a verlo algo sorprendido, como si hubiese salido de un trance. Gokú dedujo que la muerte de su discípulo aun lo afectaba, a pesar de haberse vuelto un completo demonio. Aun así, Gowasu tomo fuerzas y le respondió colocando su mano en su mentón de manera pensativa.

El de ropas oscuras, quien había escuchado levemente la pregunta de su otro yo, también fue invadido por la curiosidad y se acercó a ambos, captando un poco la atención del kaio-shin pero sin ser una distracción. -"Bueno, supongo que al fusionarse, el hecho que Black estuviera en un cuerpo mortal, junto con uno que no lo era, provoco una inestabilidad."- Comenzó el anciano -"durante toda la pelea, el ki de Zamasu estaba desbalanceándose poco a poco. Creo que fue por eso que cuando el joven Trunks destruyó su cuerpo material, Zamasu decidió que su parte mortal era una carga que causaría muchos problemas, y combinado con toda la inestabilidad, su cuerpo fue expulsado."- Concluyó.

-"Sin embargo, el alma de Zamasu que todavía se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo si permaneció fusionada, y creo que por eso es que ya no posee mi potara en su oreja." Agrego recordando la ausencia de dicho objeto en el otro cuerpo del saiya-jin. A pesar de no entender algunas cosas que el anciano había mencionado, Gokú si logro captar la idea en general. _"Ya veo, a ese tipo se le subió lo presumido a la cabeza a la hora de fusionarse."_ Pensó Gokú en voz alta. -"Gokú, señor." habló nuevamente el viejo kaio -"nunca tuve oportunidad para disculparme, con ambos."- Dijo mirando al de ropajes negros, quien lo miro confundido por sus palabras.

-"¿A qué se refiere?" - Pregunto el aludido. -"Por mi culpa paso todo esto. Si yo hubiera sido más estricto con mi discípulo... no... Sí me hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones mucho antes... quizá esto no habría pasado, no debí ignorar las señales"- Se lamentó el Kaio Gowasu apretando los puños. De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro, y volteo a ver al de negro sonriéndole. -"No se preocupe por eso. Usted no tiene por qué ser responsable del acto de otros. Estoy seguro que hizo todo lo que pudo para hacer que su discípulo no cayera en el mal camino."- Gowasu se quedó perplejo ante las palabras del saiya-jin ya que no esperaba tal reacción, y menos del que había sufrido incluso más a manos de su terco discípulo. Poco a poco sus palabras lograron calar en el corazón del anciano y este sonrió más tranquilo.-"te agradezco por tus palabras." – y en verdad lo hacía.

Ambos azabaches mostraron su típica sonrisa y los 3 se mantuvieron en silencio, con los saiya-jin apoyándose en los bordes de la terraza. -"Por cierto, he estado pensando."- rompió el silencio el de ropajes naranja. Su otro yo lo volteo a ver curioso -"¿qué sucede?"- La sonrisa que el azabache le dedico a su otro yo exclamaba desafío y emoción -"¿Qué te parece si tenemos una pelea? En las afueras de la ciudad para que no salga nadie lastimado."

Al considerar la idea, el rostro del otro Gokú se iluminó de la misma forma.

-"Me parece bien."

-"No vayan a explotar el planeta."- Interrumpió la voz de Milk quien se acercó a ambos con sus manos en sus caderas y una cálida sonrisa, como si fuese una madre diciéndole _a sus hijos_ que tuvieran cuidado.

-"¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?" Preguntó el otro Gokú

-"Por favor." Respondió ceñuda, cruzando los brazos pero con una tenue sonrisa -"conozco esa sonrisa." -Ambos se rieron ante el comentario antes de alejarse

Pero antes de salir volando, el azabache de ropajes oscuros se tornó a ella

-"Por cierto Milk, ¿puedo pedirte algo?"

-"¿Qué sucede?"- respondió la aludida. Se señaló a sí mismo -"en caso de que este traje quede hecho pedazos… ¿me podrías hacer otro igual?"

Sé quedó un poco perpleja ante la petición. Primero porque Gokú siempre había preferido su traje naranja, _siempre_ … pero trató de no darle tanta importancia y asintió al fin y al cabo este no era _su Gokú_. El azabache le dedicó la sonrisa que siempre la desarmaba para después soltar un "¡muchas gracias!".

Y así salieron volando hacia un terreno rocoso a una gran distancia de la ciudad.

III

Cuando los guerreros llegaron a un lugar que consideraron seguro, ambos descendieron en diferentes depresiones rocosas a una distancia considerable. Tanto Gokú como su contraparte se voltearon a ver el uno al otro con una gran seriedad. Poco a poco, ambos esbozaron nuevamente una sonrisa desafiante.

El héroe de anaranjado prosiguió a transformarse en súper saiya-jin 2. Para su sorpresa, su otro yo también se transformó en la misma fase. Aparte de los ropajes y el hecho que el Gokú de Gi naranja era un poco más musculoso, sus transformaciones eran exactamente iguales.

 _¿Sera porque el ya no es Zamasu?_

-"¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede, no vas a pelear?" Habló el otro Gokú al ver que no se había puesto en posición de combate. Al decir esto vio que el de Gi naranja volvió en sí tomo posición. -"Lo siento, me distraje."- Lo escuchó desde el otro peñasco, -"Pero no volverá a pasar."

Un cómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras esperaban el movimiento de su oponente. Al caer una roca, ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro. Ambos se atacaron con golpes y patadas a una velocidad abrumadora, mientras bloqueaban o esquivaban las de su contrincante. La pelea parecía pareja al principio, con ninguno de los dos recibiendo daño alguno. Ambos se separaron y lanzaron un ataque de ki a distancia, causando una colisión de poderes que ilumino con luz cegadora sobre el área.

 _"No esperaba menos de mi otro yo. Al parecer todas esas peleas que tuvimos contra Zamasu lo volvieron incluso más fuerte."_ Pensó Gokú, al ver como su poder iba perdiendo terreno poco a poco.

Sin embargo, el azabache sintió algo extraño al ver que su poder gano potencia de un momento para otro. De repente, escucho un leve sonido a su lado y observo como su otro yo se materializo usando su súper velocidad y le asesto un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar hacia una montaña, destruyéndola por completo.

Sin perder un segundo, el de ropajes osccuros cargo ki en su mano, que la rodeo por completo de un brillo color dorado. Con un rápido movimiento horizontal de su brazo, el poder se transformó en múltiples esferas de energía disparadas en dirección hacia donde había caído su otro yo.

Múltiples explosiones resonaron en el lugar de impacto, limpiándolo por completo de cualquier formación natural; el saiya-jin de ropajes oscuros retomó su posición de ataque, mientras sus ojos recorrían de un lado hacia otro en señal de peligro.

-"KA… ME''- se oyó en forma distante -"HA… ME-" resonó a la distancia, intentó localizarlo, pero solo logro detectar su ki por unos instantes antes de desaparecer por completo.-"¡HAAAAA!" Escucho rugir a su izquierda, y al voltear vio al de Gi naranja con los brazos extendidos y una gran energía azul saliendo a toda velocidad. Apenas logró colocarse de frente cuando el poder lo golpeó por completo, arrojándolo a otra formación rocosa. El de ropajes oscuros sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo al colisionar contra las rocas, mientras que el _Kame hame ha_ lo envolvía poco a poco.

El impacto causo una tremenda explosión que destruyó por completo el terreno alrededor.

Algunos minutos de silencio pasaron en los que Gokú del tiempo presente flotaba observando el lugar de impacto. Estrecho sus ojos al ver unas rocas moviéndose, y un poder comenzó a emanar por debajo, hasta que el alrededor explotó y el otro guerrero salió flotando hasta su misma altura, con su aura dorada rodeándolo y manteniendo su mirada seria. -"Puedo ver que ese _Kame hame ha_ no te hizo mucho daño."- Dijo el de Gi naranja al observar que sus ropajes apenas presentaban leves parches sucios. Mientras el otro destensó su cuello y estiro sus brazos con un semblante serio. -"Puedo decir lo mismo… Mis ataques apenas te causaron algún rasguño."- Respondió el ex-kaio-shin maligno y esbozo una sonrisa con un dejo de arrogancia.

-"Supongo que eso fue suficiente para el calentamiento, ¿no crees?"

-"Tienes razón. ¡Ahora sí voy en serio!"- Respondió con entusiasmo el de traje naranja.

Nuevamente unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes en los que ambos contrincantes se vieron con forma analítica, pensando una estrategia. Los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, pero esta vez su velocidad era mayor.

Sus puños chocaron causando una fuerte corriente de viento. Gokú giro su cuerpo y lanzo una patada a la cabeza de su oponente, pero este lo bloqueo al último segundo con su antebrazo. Al ver una oportunidad, _el otro_ Gokú uso su brazo libre para agarrar la pierna de su oponente, lanzándolo contra el piso, pero este se reincorporo con una vuelta en el aire evitando la caída y volando a toda velocidad contra su contrincante con un combo de golpes y patadas.

Su doble de ropajes oscuros intentó bloquear los ataques, pero algunos le asestaron y quebraron su defensa. Aprovechando la apertura, golpeo con fuerza su estómago y le dio un fuerte codazo en el costado. Antes que su otro yo pudiera asestar otro ataque, el guerrero de negra vestimenta, desapareció aprovechando su velocidad. En un milisegundo, apareció detrás de su contraparte, junto sus manos y le conectó un tremendo golpe por detrás de la cabeza, con lo cual el de Gi naranja cayó a toda velocidad hacia la superficie, impactando y causando una gran nube de humo. -"¡Toma esto!" – Exclamó el revivido Gokú, cargando una esfera de ki en su mano. Para después arrojarla con toda su fuerza pero el de gi naranja, que salió de los escombros, logro deviar el poder con su mano en el ultimo segundo.

Su atacante no perdió el tiempo y voló hacia él. Ambos guerreros volvieron a atacarse brutalmente causando que su misma fuerza destruyera el paisaje de alrededor. Los dos desaparecieron y varias explosiones de aire resonaron en distintas direcciones. La velocidad de los Gokú era tal que no se distinguía su presencia más allá del choque entre poderes. Por unos momentos, las siluetas de aquellos se podían divisar en las alturas combatiendo a una velocidad impactante antes de desaparecer y reaparecer en otro lugar.

Ambos guerreros volvieron a reaparecer a cierta distancia y cargaron poderes en sus manos.

-"¡HAAAA!" – un gritó sonó de forma paralela lanzando bolas de ki en los dos contrincantes salían disparadas. En ese momento, el guerrero de otra línea temporal se lanzó fuera de la trayectoria de los poderes y arremetió contra su otro yo disparándole desde otra dirección. El despeinado de naranja logro esquivar los ataques y la batalla se tornó en una persecución en la cual el saiya-jin esquivaba los ataques de su contraparte y contraatacaba con propios.

Mostraban gran control al volar y esquivar rocas a gran velocidad mientras se disparaban energía constantemente. Sin embargo, el súper saiya-jin de negro arqueo una ceja en medio de la persecución y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. -"¡CUIDADO OTRO YO!"- gritó a el Gokú de ese tiempo apuntando hacia el frente. El otro arqueo una ceja y oteo al frente solo para gritar sorprendido con una cara cómica. ¡Una enorme roca estaba a unos metros de él, y no tuvo tiempo de detenerse! El impacto fue instantáneo, con el saiya-jin atravesando la roca y cayendo al suelo. Su otro yo bajo corriendo hacia él para ver si se encontraba bien.

Cuando lo localizó, el de Gi naranja se encontraba sentado aun en su fase Súper, sobándose un gigantesco chichón que le había salido a causa del golpe -"¡hahahahahaha!"- Escuchó mientras se sobaba el golpe y volteo a ver que su otro yo se retorcía de las risas en el suelo sosteniendo su estómago. -"¡D-deberías ver tu c-cabeza! ¡Es un chichón gigantesco!"- Exclamo entre risas el de Gi negro mientras se reincorporaba ahora en su estado base con una lagrimilla en los ojos.

-"Ha-ha, sigue riendo tonto"- Musito el herido volviendo también a su estado base. Se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones.

Luego que la risa cesara, se vieron el uno al otro nuevamente con una sonrisa que conocían muy bien. -"Bueno, ¿qué te parece si usamos ahora nuestro _máximo_ poder?"- Inquirió el de ropajes oscuros alzando una ceja. -"Me parece perfecto." Respondió el aludido elevando su poder hasta alcanzar su ki divino.- "¡HA!"- Exclamó y su ki se volvió de color azuloso, parecido a unas llamas mientras que sus músculos tomaron más firmeza y su cabello tomó forma de llamarada azul.

La sonrisa de otro yo se ensancho.

-"¡Genial! Entonces yo también me transformare."

Y así comenzó a elevar su ki mientras sus músculos se crecían haciendo que la camisa manga larga se le pegara al cuerpo -"HA" – soltó en un tono más grave y corto. Y para sorpresa de ambos un aura de color _azul_ lo envolvió mientras que su cabello se igual al de su oponente.

Si no fuese por los ropajes, era imposible notar diferencia alguna.

 _'Por un momento pensé que se transformaría en Súper Saiya-jin Rosé.'_ Pensó el azulado con las cejas casi al final de la frente, pero luego su mirada se tornó concentrada y volvió a colocarse en posición de combate al sentir el inmenso Ki que despedía su rival. Después de todo, los resultados de las peleas que tuvieron en el futuro estaban impregnados en el cuerpo del ex-kaio-shin a pesar que su alma volviera a ser la de Gokú.

 _'Esto será divertido.'_ Pensó el de Gi naranja sonriendo listo para el tercer encuentro.

…

-"Parece que ya se pondrán serios, señor Bills."- Dijo Whis observando la pelea de ambos guerreros a desde el báculo. A su lado, Bills seguía comiendo tranquilo pero mantenía una mirada analítica a los dos saiya-jin. -"Supongo que **_ahora si_** es Son Gokú contra Son Gokú, ¿eh?"- Hablo el dios de la destrucción con una cara seria. -"Sí, y puedo ver que ambos están parejos."- Continúo el ser de plateada melena, observando que ambos guerreros se atacaban a gran velocidad. El volvió a sonreír al ver el progreso de su pupilo. -"Ha mejorado luego de sus enfrentamientos en el futuro, ¿no cree?" - Bills entrecerró los ojos observando la pelea más detenidamente -"hmmm."- el sonido brotó de su pecho, mientras colocaba sus brazos a su espaldas y fijaba la mirada en la imagen frente a él.

…

"HAA!" resonó mientras los guerreros chocaron sus puños causando un gran impulso a su alrededor. Ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento y usaron su otro brazo para lanzar otro golpe a su contrincante. Ambos abrieron sus manos agarrando con fuerza la del otro en una lucha de fuerza bruta, en la cual ninguno de los dos se inmutaba. Los guerreros se lanzaron rodillazos casi al mismo tiempo. De repente, el Gokú de otro tiempo, le dio un tremendo cabezazo a su contrincante provocando que lo soltara. Pero no se detuvo y le propino una patada en su abdomen que lo mando a volar con el persiguiéndolo y continuar su ataque.

En el último momento, el azulado de anaranjado se recuperó y desapareció de la vista de su contraparte. En un milisegundo apareció detrás de él y le propino una patada en el costado que lo lanzo hacia la superficie. Pero antes de alejarse mucho, el de ropajes oscuros concentro su Ki en su mano y libero una ráfaga de poder en dirección a su otro yo, tomándolo por sorpresa y con lo cual ambos salieron disparados a causa de sus ataques.

Los guerreros se recuperaron nuevamente casi al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron otra vez el uno contra el otro. Ambos saiya-jin volaron hacia lo más alto, casi a la estratosfera y se enfrentaron nuevamente con puños y patadas. El de ropa vibrante lanzo un gancho izquierdo, que fue bloqueado por el otro, y este contraataco con un puño hacia el hígado que también fue bloqueado. Pensando el algo rápido para que su yo de este tiempo no aprovechara la apertura, uso su brazo que había usado como defensa y tomo con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de su contraparte, lo cual tomo por sorpresa al individuo y haciendo uso de su fuerza lo empujó sin soltarlo en dirección a la tierra.

Apretaban los dientes mientras _su doble_ le propinaba golpes a la cara, pero este no le dejaría por mucho. Usando sus brazos, tomo el cuello de manera similar a su otro yo y lo forzó a cambiar de lugar. Con golpes al rostro y rodillazo al costado, el de gi oscuro sabía que tenía que cambiar su situación o perdería.

Vio su oportunidad cuando logro desviar un puño a su cara, y usando su misma mano, agarro a su contraparte en un semi-gancho en el cuello y lo forzó nuevamente a cambiar de posición.

Desde lejos, se podía divisar un pequeño cometa de luz bajando a toda velocidad, y dentro de esta, los dos batallaban mientras giraban continuamente en dirección a la tierra. Al impactar provoco una tremenda explosión que incluso fue sentida en todas las ciudades cercanas al lugar. Se hizo el silencio mientras el polvo causado por la explosión se desvanecía poco a poco. En el lugar del impacto, dos figuras saltaron en direcciones contrarias, revelando a los de cabello azul, quienes se observaban con una mirada intensa.

 _'Tiene un poder increíble. No creo haberle hecho más daño en comparación al que me ha hecho a mí. Estamos iguales.'_ Pensó agarrando su abdomen con una mueca de dolor.

 _'Increíble. A pesar de todo, debo decir que esta es una de las mejores peleas que he tenido.'_ Pensó el otro de negro con una sonrisa ladina y su ojo derecho cerrado con algunas gotas de sangre recorriéndole la frente y raspones.

Los guerreros se observaron unos segundos más y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al otro. Gradualmente, su caminar se volvió en un leve trote y finalmente, en una corrida a toda velocidad. Cuando estaban a una corta distancia, saltaron y chocaron sus codos apretando los dientes por la fuerza ejercida. Al caer, el Gokú ajeno a ese tiempo lanzó una patada de lado a su rival, quien la bloqueo y tajó con un puño a la cara. El hombre lo logró esquivar a último segundo y tomo fuerte el brazo del otro para lanzarlo contra el suelo. Pero en medio del ataque, su yo de ese tiempo le asestó otro golpe débil a la cara con su otro brazo, lo cual desconcentro un poco y lo soltó. El azulado de Gi naranja se reincorporo y conecto su codo contra la espalda del otro, haciendo que retrocedieran unos cuantos metros. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia él y le propino una patada al rostro.

Con sus reflejos sobrehumanos se agacho en el último segundo, luego pateo la pierna de su yo anaranjado haciendo que perdiera el balance. Le dio un fuerte golpe al estómago seguido de otra patada al costado que lo mando a estrellarse. Sin embargo, un milisegundo luego de escuchar el sonido del impacto, el guerrero reapareció enfrente de su contraparte tomándolo por sorpresa. Este agarro el cuello de su traje gris y le dio un cabezazo mientras se agacho propinándole un golpe al estómago, seguido de un gancho a su menton y finalmente un golpe a la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas. Sonrió de lado al ver que el de ropajes oscuros cayó al suelo y realizo una pata martillo contra el suelo, pero al último segundo el otro desapareció, logrando esquivar el ataque.

El guerrero se reincorporo y cerró los ojos para intentar sentir el ki de su oponente. Cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos como platos y observo arriba de su cabeza. ' _Black'_ cayó en picada preparándose para darle un severo golpe con todas sus fuerzas. En un momento crítico, el Gokú original logró saltar para evitarlo. -"¡GAH!"- Exclamó el otro al reincorporarse, extendiendo su mano para soltar un poder de ki hacia su otro yo. El susodicho daba volteretas hacia atrás, hasta que observo con una mirada asustadiza que el poder se aproximaba a gran velocidad. -"¡HA!"- Imitó logrando parar el poder con uno de los propios. La colisión de poderes provoco otra inmensa explosión que sacudió los alrededores. -"KA…"- escuchó a una voz decir en lo alto, y observo a su otro yo preparando su técnica, y al parecer seria con todas sus fuerzas. -"¡Terminemos con esto!" Exclamó el guerrero de naranja mientras concentraba su propio _Kame hame ha._

-"ME..."- continuó mientras un gran y luminoso orbe crecía en sus manos

-"HA…"- recito su contraparte.

-"ME…"- dijeron al unísono

-"¡HAAAAAAAA!"-Gritaron con todas sus fuerzas lanzando su técnica con todo su poder.

El mundo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, mientras ambos poderes se acercaban a chocar el uno contra el otro.

-"Es suficiente."- Dijo una voz que ambos reconocieron de inmediato.

Con su báculo apareció en medio de los dos poderes, y usando sus manos, los desvió hacia fuera de la atmosfera de la tierra. Los dos _Kame hame ha_ se desvanecieron en el espacio sin dejar rastro.

-"¿Señor Whis?"- Habló el segundo Gokú, volviendo a su estado base. El susodicho volvió a verlo con una sonrisa tranquila - "si hubieran seguido con sus ataques, hubieran puesto en peligro la tierra. Después de todo, esta es más débil que el hogar del señor Bills para entrenar."- El héroe de ese tiempo se aproximó a ambos también en su estado base con una ceja arriba, Whis le explicó lo que acababa de decir a su contraparte.- "Ya veo."- Se rasco la cabeza con una mirada apenada - "lo siento, no era mi intención."- "Si, tienes razón." Continuo su otro yo -"será mejor que lo dejemos en un empate.".

-"Si es así, creo que deberíamos volver a la corporación. Después de todo, ambos están cubiertos de heridas y sus ropas están desgastadas."- Señaló a lo cual se vieron así mismo y compartieron una risa nerviosa al ver el estado en el que se hallaban.

De la nada, un fuerte gruñido resonó en el lugar…

-"Pero supongo que comer es más importante ahora, ¿cierto?"- preguntó para nadie en especial, los repetidos asintieron y más cuando recordaron que con sus amigos tenían pensado un banquete para la noche.

IV

 ** _Corporación capsula - 1 hora después_**

"¿¡E-es en serio!?"- Se escuchó a Mirai Trunks decir a Whis.

-"Así es"- reitero - "puedo viajar libremente a través del tiempo, y así advertir al señor Bills del futuro acerca de Zamasu. De esa forma nos podremos encargarnos de él sin abrir más líneas temporales".

-"Sin embargo, en esta línea de tiempo ya habrá otro Trunks y otra Mai existiendo ¿Estaría bien si convivieran los unos con los otros?" - Pregunto Whis, a lo cual Trunks se quedó pensativo mientras su compañera descansaba los brazos en los rieles de la terraza. -"Esta bien."- Dijo Mai, haciendo que tanto el ángel como su compañero la vieran con asombro. -"¿Estas segura?"- Inquirió Trunks, a lo cual esta le devolvió una sonrisa y asintió. Trunks se la respondió y vieron a Whis con una clara decisión en sus rostros. -"Muy bien."

En otra mesa más apartada, tanto Gokú como su otro yo, vestidos con gis limpios, estaban en su último plato mientras que una inmensa montaña de estos cubría la mesa vecina. Ambos habían escuchado la conversación con Whis, y el de naranja sonrió por la nueva oportunidad que tendría su amigo. Por otro lado, su otro yo no contaba con la misma alegría, visible en su cara por su seriedad mientras observaba su comida como si estuviera pensando en algo muy importante.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- se escuchó a sí mismo, lo cual lo saco de sus pensamientos. Su mirada se volvió más tranquila y sonrió. -"Si, es solo que pensaba en algo. Necesito hablar con Trunks."- Dijo el saiya-jin. Este lo miro y asintió observando que su otro yo se aproximó al guerrero del futuro, Cuando Trunks miro a el otro Gokú aproximarse, el instinto de prepararse para un combate hizo que su mano se dirigiera hacia su espada, pero la detuvo antes que el movimiento fuera muy notorio. Después de todo, pelear contra el cuerpo que ahora había sido devuelto a su verdadero dueño durante un año provocaba reacciones a veces incontrolables de querer defenderse. Ambos guerreros se vieron a la cara: Trunks con una leve expresión seria mezclada con algo de curiosidad y la del azabache con determinación. Esa misma expresión le hacía preguntarse al guerrero que estaba pensando _este_ Gokú.

-"¿Podemos hablar?"- Dijo el rompiendo el silencio y dirigiendo una mirada a Mai, haciéndole saber que quería hacerlo en privado. Trunks asintió y ambos guerreros entraron al edificio con la vista de todos en sus espaldas.

…

El interior se encontraba totalmente desolado y bien iluminado. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la sala y ambos tomaron asiento. Gokú seguía con su expresión ceñuda, lo cual desconcertaba un poco al más joven. -"¿Sucede algo señor Gokú?"- Preguntó Trunks curioso ante tal actitud.

El susodicho volvió su vista hacia el guerrero. -"Como ya sabrás, mi otro yo me comento la historia de lo que paso conmigo y lo que Zamasu causo en tu futuro."- comenzó a decir el cruzándose de brazos. Trunks asintió lentamente ahora con una mirada nublada por los recuerdos.

-"Sin embargo, no tengo idea de lo que paso antes de eso."- Continúo el azabache con una pose pensativa, lo cual despertó nuevamente la curiosidad en el guerrero más joven.

-"¿A qué se refiere?"

\- "Trunks, luego de destruir a los androides y a Cell en tu mundo... ¿qué paso? ¿Hubo alguna amenaza antes que yo- quiero…decir que Black llegara?"- Pregunto finalmente Gokú corrigiéndose a último minuto.

Trunks imito al azabache, cruzando sus brazos y comenzó a contar la historia _post-androides_ , desde los años de paz antes de batalla con Babidi y Dabura, luego a detalle como había sido la dura pelea contra aquellos enemigos, hasta la llegada de Black al futuro y como este extinguió por completo a la raza humana él solo. Luego Trunks se enfocó en muchas de las palabras que había mencionado el saiya-jin maligno en sus conversaciones con él, lo cual dejo perplejo y a la vez mas pensativo al de ropajes oscuros, aunque Trunks no lo noto. -"Y eso sería todo."- Termino solemne el joven guerrero. Las memorias de todo lo que había sufrido resurgieron y eso lo deprimió un poco. -"Entiendo. Gracias por contarme todo eso Trunks. Apenas puedo hacerme una idea de cuán difícil debió ser"- Dijo Gokú esbozando una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos, lo cual hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor. A pesar de sus ropajes y que previamente fue un enemigo terrible, ahora que el alma de Gokú había vuelto, este emanaba nuevamente esa aura tranquila que acercaba a las personas y las hacía sentir seguras.

-"No se preocupe por eso."- Gokú mantuvo su sonrisa y le indico a Trunks que volviera con los demás, mientras que él se iría a descansar. Cuando había vuelto del combate con su otro yo, se le preparo un cuarto donde podría pasar la noche. Al llegar al cuarto, se recostó con las manos detrás de la cabeza con un semblante serio. -"Poco tiempo después de la batalla contra Babidi y Dabura, y la muerte del Supremo Kaio-sama, _Gokú Black_ apareció y comenzó a aniquilar a la humanidad."- Las palabras de Trunks calaron en su cabeza, y este se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras el sueño se iba apoderando poco a poco de él.

 _'Creo que ya se lo que tengo que hacer...'_ Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes que el sueño lo venciera por completo.

V

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Gowasu y Shin habían vuelto a sus respectivos planetas, mientras que Bills y Whis se encontraban fuera de la corporación reunidos con los demás.

-"¿Ya se tienen que marchar?"- Habló Goten con una voz triste en dirección a Trunks y Mai, quienes habían sacado la máquina del tiempo. -"Si, cuídate mucho.- Dijo Trunks Tomando la diminuta mano del hijo menor de Gokú entre las suyas, mientras que Mai se despedía de las esposas de los guerreros.

El Gokú de este tiempo se aproximó a ellos, ofreciendo un apretón de manos a Trunks, el cual se lo devolvió. -"Trunks, te has vuelto muy fuerte"- Dijo con una gran sonrisa -"no importa el enemigo que venga, ahora eres capaz de manejarlo."- el rostro del joven se ilumino -"En verdad eso espero."- Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Bulma se aproximó a su hijo del futuro, presentándole un estuche lleno de capsulas con muchas comidas y otras necesidades básicas. Trunks le agradeció por el regalo. -"Buena suerte, y espero que sean muy felices."- Dijo la científica, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cálida.-"Si."- Asintió regresando el gesto. "Al parecer mi contraparte del futuro termine con nietos antes que yo."- Agregó de forma burlona, a lo que Trunks y Mai se enrojecieron. -"¡M-mamá!"- Le reprochó apenado, lo cual hizo reír a los presentes.-"Denle mis saludos a mi otra yo, ¿de acuerdo?"- Continúo Bulma olvidando lo anterior. -"Por supuesto."- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Trunks y Mai, e hicieron una leve reverencia en agradecimiento. Luego, ambos viajeros se dirigieron a la máquina del tiempo.

-"Trunks!"-Escucho el joven, volviéndose a Gokú que lo miraba con una ceja arriba y negando con la cabeza. El azabache se apartó y Trunks observo a la segundo del guerrero caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa idéntica a las que hacia el de Gi naranja.

-"¡Ah! ¡Señor Gokú!"- Hablo Trunks sonriendo -"lo siento, no era mi intención irme sin despedirme de usted."- Dijo apenado. -"No te preocupes por eso. Es más, venía a pedirles un favor."

-"¿Si?"- La sonrisa del segundo Gokú se ensancho más -"quiero ir al futuro con ustedes."

-"¿QUEEEEE!?" Exclamaron la mayoría de los presentes, después de un silencio a excepción de Trunks, Gokú y Mai, que lo miraban con shock escrito en sus rostros, el primero en recuperarse de la impresión fue el guerrero peli azul -"¿e-es en serio, Señor Gokú?"

El saiya-jin asintió con su rostro reflejando determinación.

Su otro yo se aproximó aun con la cara llena de sorpresa –"¿Estás seguro de esto?"- Preguntó Gokú, queriendo comprobarlo. El susodicho lo volteo a ver manteniendo su mismo semblante y asintió para luego volver a su clásica sonrisa. -"En este tiempo ya existe un Son Gokú para proteger a la tierra y a todo el universo."- Dijo el de ropajes oscuros - "además… no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que dos Gokú _son multitud_ "- Agrego rascándose la cabeza echando una mirada rápida a su familia y riéndose. -"Y en el futuro Trunks es el _único_ saiya-jin que queda para proteger a la tierra. Siento que podre ser de gran ayuda para él y los habitantes del futuro en caso de que un nuevo enemigo aparezca."

Gokú lo miro por unos segundos antes de responder.

-"Creo que tienes razón."- Dándole la razón – "sé que podrás manejarlo" -Su contraparte le devolvió el gesto y volteo a ver al chico quien también sonreía -"¿qué dices Trunks?" - El volteo a ver a su compañera tranquila y sonriente, observándolo como si dijera _no hay problema._

Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más y al volverse al azabache, asintió. Si fuese honesto consigo mismo, en verdad estaba feliz de que Gokú lo acompañara, ya que el hombre era un gran modelo a seguir. Además, si algún otro enemigo aparecía, esta vez lucharía lado a lado con uno de los guerreros más poderosos de los universos. Sin más, tanto el Gokú de Gi oscuro como los viajeros se dirigieron a la máquina del tiempo, pero se pararon al ver a cierto príncipe saiya-jin enfrente de ellos.

En un instante, Vegeta se lanzó a Trunks arrojando su puño a su rostro, el cual fue detenido sin dificultad por su hijo. A pesar de ser un ataque fuerte, los tres sonreían confiados y Vegeta retracto el puño, lanzando una mirada a su antiguo rival en señal de despedida, cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba hacia donde se hallaba su mujer. Así mismo, el Gokú de negro volteó a ver _a su familia_ por última vez, despidiéndose con una sonrisa y asintiendo, sabiendo que no volvería a fallarles nunca más _._

Whis se aproximó a ellos para usar su báculo y así dirigir la maquina al destino que le había comentado a Trunks el día anterior. -"Joven Trunks."- Comenzó -"cuando lleguemos al futuro, planeo llegar unos días antes de la pelea contra Majin Buu y así avisar al Señor Bills acerca de Zamasu antes que este muera, ¿están listos?"- Dijo observando tranquilamente a los viajeros. Si el ángel no había decidido comentar acerca de la presencia de Gokú con ellos o ignorarlo, eso no lo sabrían.

-"¿Señor Whis?"- Hablo Gokú y Whis lo observo nuevamente -"según Trunks, el Supremo Kaio-sama murió en la batalla contra Majin Buu, ¿verdad?" - Whis asintió, teniendo una idea de adonde quería llegar el despeinado. Gokú volteo a ver a Trunks, y como si leyesen los pensamientos del otro, ambos sonrieron confiados. -"Entonces vamos a evitarlo."

Para la sorpresa de ambos, Whis rio ante las palabras del saiya-jin.-"¡Hoo hoo hoo! Ya tenía idea que dirías algo así."- soltó junto con una risotada -"No hay problema, ¿cierto?"- Pregunto Trunks al recordar las leyes muy estrictas que había establecido el asistente con respecto a viajar en el tiempo. -"Bueno, estoy dispuesto a cambiar la historia de su futuro joven Trunks, así que yo también seria hasta cierto punto culpable de quebrar las reglas. Además, estoy seguro que el señor Bills estará agradecido que su contraparte sobreviva en su tiempo."

Los tres sonrieron al escuchar a Whis tan tranquilo.

 _'Esta vez_ _ **sí**_ _cambiaremos las cosas.'_ Pensó Trunks con determinación mientras abordaba la máquina del tiempo con sus otros dos compañeros sentándose a los lados.

Los propulsores de la máquina del tiempo se encendieron, haciendo que esta se elevara mientras que Whis flotaba a su lado derecho con su báculo emanando energía. Trunks sintió un Ki bastante familiar aproximarse, al levantar su vista vio a Gohan aproximarse con Piccoro. El guerrero observo que su maestro de este tiempo estaba sudando bastante, como si acabara de terminar un duro entrenamiento.

-"Gohan..."

El hijo de Gokú levanto su brazo en una señal parecida a victoria. Trunks sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al recordar los buenos tiempos que paso con su maestro en el futuro.

-"Gohan...no pude..." Sus ojos se le nublaron con lágrimas... proteger al mundo..."- Dijo entre sollozos. -"¡Trunks!"- Escuchó la voz su maestro, lo cual lo hizo volver en sí y este volteo a verlo con los ojos llorosos -"¡cuídate mucho!" - El peli azul, a pesar del dolor que sentía, sonrió asintiendo. En eso, sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo a ver a Gokú, quien lo observaba con una mirada algo triste pero sonriendo. Conocía su dolor y lo compartía.

-"Esta vez **sí** protegeremos al mundo."

-"Si." Respondió Trunks limpiandose las lágrimas.

Afuera de _la máquina del tiempo_ , Gohan y Piccoro notaron al saiya-jin y se sorprendieron al ver que era idéntico a Gokú. -"Señor Piccoro, ¿sabe quién es el?" Pregunto su pupilo.

-"A-ah bueno, erm..." – balbuceo ahogándose con sus propias palabras. Cuando vio las ropas que portaba, el Namekusei-jin estuvo a punto de disparar un poder a l _a máquina del tiempo_ , pero volvió en si casi de inmediato. Primero, seria verdaderamente estúpido que Trunks y los demás estuvieran tan tranquilos con un enemigo, y segundo, el ki que emanaba del sujeto era completamente diferente y sin maldad. Literalmente, era el Ki del papa de Gohan en todos los sentidos. -"Lo mejor será preguntarle a tu padre que paso."- Dijo Piccoro con una gota de sudor bajándole por la frente. Gohan asintió, y volvió su mirada a los tripulantes de la maquina despidiéndose.

 _'Todos...'_ Pensó Trunks observando a sus amigos del pasado ' _muchas gracias por todo.'_

Tanto Whis como la maquina comenzaron a desaparecer.

 _'Hasta pronto.'_

Y así mismo, la máquina del tiempo desapareció por completo, dirigida hacia un nuevo futuro.

* * *

 **Mi cerebro esta frito luego de escribir tanto xD pero ¡al fin!**

 **La verdad es que al principio pensaba terminar el fic aquí, pero a última hora pensé en agregar un epilogo _post capítulo_ 67 para dar un fin completo al futuro de Trunks.**

 **Así que no se pierdan el epilogo de "Final alternativo": El cambio de rumbos.**

 **Como habrán visto en este capi, existen varias cosas que cambie para que ciertos diálogos y decisiones tuvieran más peso, aparte de otras que no se mencionan:**

 **1\. El cambio que provoco Bills no creo un mundo alternativo: Siendo sinceros, en verdad tuve que inventarme y estrechar bastante un dialogo que Bills dice en un capitulo: "Cuando un Dios interviene, es imposible que no haya cambio alguno." Por lo que decidí tomarlo en forma que si un Dios de la destrucción interviene en la historia, ese evento da un giro en el destino de esta sin crear una nueva posibilidad o mundo.**

 **2\. Whis viajando en el tiempo con la maquina: Es algo simple: Para intentar asegurar que Whis llegaría junto con Trunks, Mai y Gokú a la nueva línea y evitar el riesgo que se creasen más mundos paralelos, pues uso sus poderes para viajar todos juntos y que solo hubiera un cambio.**

 **3\. El viaje de tiempo de Whis es diferente al de la máquina del tiempo: Se sabe que la maquina crea mundos paralelos debido a un error que cometió Bulma del futuro en los cálculos. Hasta ahora, no hemos visto el límite de poder que tiene Whis, pero de manera similar a Bills, su viaje en el tiempo junto con la maquina le permitiría tanto ingresar a la línea del tiempo de Mirai Trunks, y a la vez cambiar el curso de SU línea de tiempo para evitar el Plan Cero Humanos.**

 **Básicamente, Whis si tiene la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo "como se debe" en este fic (el viaje a un pasado afecta directamente su futuro). Vamos, el tipo puede revertir el tiempo, y no se menciona nada que esto haya creado un anillo verde, por ende no me parece tan, TAN descabellado que pueda hacer esto.**

 **Sin embargo, esto podría significar algo más...ya verán en el siguiente capi.**

 **Hasta la próxima y recuerden dejar algún review.**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Epilogo

**Editado por: foxsqueen**

 **Escrito por: Vc1500**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece la serie, solo las ideas originales que estén incluidas en este fic.**

* * *

 **Final alternativo**

 **Capitulo final: El cambio de rumbos.**

I

 ** _Tierra - Año 795_**

Diversas partículas se concentraron en el cielo. En un destello de luz, _la máquina del tiempo_ apareció cargando a los sobrevivientes de la destrucción causada por Zamasu.

La máquina descendió poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo. La compuerta se abrió y Trunks salto de esta, ayudando a Mai a bajar. Cuando vio que Gokú no había bajado por su cuenta, el peli azul dedujo que necesitaría ayuda. Sin embargo, el mencionado cayó fuertemente de la maquina en su espalda con los ojos desorientados

-"¿Señor Gokú?"- preguntó la chica

-"R-recuerden me no observar el exterior cuando viajemos en el tiempo"- Dijo el saiya-jin intentando salir del terrible mareo que sentía.

-"Al parecer todo fue un éxito."- Dijo el ángel observando sus alrededores. Trunks y Mai, luego que el primero retornara la máquina del tiempo a una capsula, también lo hicieron y se sorprendieron al ver que el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, la ciudad estaba como nueva, e incluso las personas caminaban alegres y despreocupada a excepción de los típicos problemas diarios.

Entre todo, no había señal de que alguna catástrofe rondara en los alrededores.

Gokú, quien se había recuperado de las náuseas, se reincorporo y también observo al nuevo mundo que habían llegado. Mientras el azabache mostraba una sonrisa tranquila, tanto la de Trunks como su compañera estaba cargada de emociones al ver que en verdad tendrían una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

Pero ahora todavía no era el momento de relajarse.

-"Si mal no recuerdo, faltaran unos dos días antes de la pelea con los seres que intentaran revivir a Majin Buu, ¿verdad?" Inquirió Whis.

Trunks lo miro serio y asintió.

-"Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder, iré a visitarlo en este momento. Nos veremos pronto."- Dijo con un saludo y posteriormente desapareció en una ráfaga de luz, dejando a nuestros héroes solos una vez más.

Gokú se volteó a sus compañeros con una mirada seria. -"Por ahora creo que deberíamos ver a tu madre, Trunks. Le explicaremos lo que ha pasado y luego nos prepararemos para ir al Planeta Supremo, ¿de acuerdo?" -Trunks asintió con una nueva sonrisa ante el prospecto que volvería a ver a su madre. A la persona que le fue brutalmente arrebatada en su mundo.

-"Por cierto, señor Gokú."

-"¿Si?"

-"Muchas gracias por decidir acompañarnos aquí." - Dijo el peli azul haciendo una leve reverencia junto con Mai. Gokú sonrió. -"No fue nada."

Y dicho esto, entraron al lugar.

…

Trunks fue invadido por la nostalgia al ver el interior del edificio y a tantas personas trabajando. El guerrero recordaba que luego de la amenaza de los androides, el negocio de las capsulas había vuelto a las andadas, con bastantes mentes brillantes decidiendo echar una mano a Bulma.

Los tres se acercaron a la recepción, donde una mujer joven vestida de traje, con largo cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color escribía en la computadora. Al escuchar los pasos, ella se volteó de la pantalla para saludarlos, arqueando una ceja al ver los atuendos que ellos llevaban. Sin embargo, logro reconocer al peli azul casi de inmediato.

-"¡Joven Trunks! ¡Qué bueno que ya regreso!" - Exclamo animada la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-"¡Hola, Alice! ¿Sabe si mi madre se encuentra ocupada? Es que necesitamos hablar con ella urgentemente." - Imploro Trunks dejando de sonreír. Alice, al notar la seriedad en su rostro, tomo el teléfono y llamo a su jefa. Luego de unos minutos de conversación, la secretaria lo miro nuevamente con una sonrisa.

-"Sólo al mencionar tu nombre, ella dijo que estaba totalmente dispuesta a verte."- Los tres sonrieron y Trunks les indico que lo siguieran mientras subía las escaleras.

Al llegar a la puerta que conectaba a la oficina de su madre, Trunks estuvo a punto de abrirla cuando se detuvo en seco. Su mano comenzó a temblar de la ansiedad. Varias memorias vinieron poco a poco a su mente, lo cual alimentaban dicho sentimiento.

Recordó como su madre y él se reunieron luego de tanto tiempo para llevar el combustible de la máquina del tiempo. El creía que lograría volver al pasado con su madre y así luchar contra el despiadado asesino, pero en un momento, el apareció y le arrebato a una de las personas que más apreciaba.

Mai miro a su compañero con una mirada triste. En un intento de ofrecerle algún comfort, ella coloco su mano en su hombro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Trunks volteo a verla con una cara de sorpresa y luego de unos minutos se relajó un poco.

Gokú observo a ambos un poco cabizbajo, lamentándose en sus adentros al ver el estado en el cual se encontraban sus compañeros. El guerrero apretó los puños jurándose a sí mismo que protegería este tiempo a costa de su vida, para que algo similar o peor no ocurriera si él podía evitarlo. El moreno salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse, pero decidió quedarse atrás y darle un espacio para la reunión familiar.

 _'Después de todo, creo que sería demasiado para Bulma el ver a su hijo con Mai seguido de alguien que debería estar muerto en este tiempo.'_ Sonrió nervioso para sí mismo.

Por otra parte, Trunks inhalo y exhalo para calmar sus nervios y decidió entrar junto con Mai. Por más que el peli azul quisiera calmar sus emociones, estas comenzaron a brotar al ver a su progenitora escribiendo algunas notas en su escritorio con una mirada que denotaba concentración.

-"Mamá."- Una simple palabra hizo que la científica saliera por completo de su mundo y alzara su vista hacia su hijo.

-"¡Trunks!"- Exclamo alegre y se levantó de su escritorio para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El mencionado le devolvió el abrazo casi al borde de las lágrimas al sentir la calidez de su madre rodear su cuerpo. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por Bulma, la cual sintió como su hombro se mojaba y los hombros de Trunks se contraían con unos silenciosos sollozos.

-"¿Qué ocurre Trunks? ¿Estás bien? "- Pregunto Bulma, pero Trunks no respondió y abrazo a su madre aún más fuerte, soltando todas las lágrimas que hasta ahora había guardado. Bulma intentaba calmarlo pasando su mano por su espalda suavemente, y luego de algunos segundos que parecían horas, Trunks nuevamente se tranquilizó.

Ambos se separaron mientras que Trunks se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-"¿Porque lloras hijo? Me dijiste que te irías al entrenar a algún lugar muy lejos... ¿paso algo malo?"- Trunks intento pensar en alguna forma de decirle a su madre lo que pasaba - "pues veras... em-". En eso, Bulma noto a Mai detrás de Trunks y logro juntar las piezas (o al menos es creía).

-"Ya veo, así que estabas llorando de felicidad porque seré abuela, ¿verdad?"- Dijo con tono pícaro. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron por segunda vez.

-"¡M-mama! ¡Claro que no!" - Exclamo Trunks avergonzado. La científica se rio ante la broma que hizo. Después de todo, ella sabía bastante bien que su hijo tampoco era tan irresponsable.

-"Aun así, no sabía que ya tenías novia. Veo que eres todo un galán Trunks."- Continuo dándole unos leves empujones con su codo. Sin embargo, Trunks se mostró un poco serio, lo que hizo que se detuviera. Bulma vio que la mujer también había dejado de sonrojarse y ahora portaba una cara seria.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- Pregunto Bulma observándolos a los dos con una mirada confusa, en eso, logro divisar algo en el borde de la puerta que despertó su curiosidad.

-"¿Trajeron a otro amigo? Puedo ver parte de las puntas de su cabello detrás de la puerta."- Señalo, lo cual hizo que dichas puntas se movieran como si la persona hubiera dado un pequeño sobresalto. La mirada de Bulma pasó de ser una de curiosidad a una completa de shock cuando poco a poco, la persona detrás de la puerta se hizo presente.

A pesar de que ahora era un poco más delgado y las ropas eran completamente diferentes, podía reconocerlo casi de inmediato gracias a su cabello y su típico semblante despreocupado y sonriente. Ahora era ella quien intentaba contener las lágrimas.

El azabache saludo como siempre lo hacía, de manera sonriente.

-"¡Hola Bulma!" - Todos esos recuerdos de las aventuras que pasaron ambos, y hasta de su dolorosa muerte a causa del ataque cardiaco hicieron que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas al ver a su gran amigo de la infancia parado frente a ella. Con todas sus fuerzas, la científica corrió a abrazarlo.

-"¡SON-KUN!"- El azabache se sorprendió un poco ante el gesto, pero nuevamente volvió a sonreír y le devolvió el abrazo gustoso.

Luego que la atmosfera se tornó tranquila nuevamente, todos decidieron ir a la sala a relajarse un poco. Después de todo, aún faltaba contarle todo a su madre, y Trunks quería esperar un poco antes de esto, más cuando veía en ella una inmensa curiosidad, la cual albergaba muchas preguntas al respecto.

Actualmente, Bulma fue a traer unas bebidas mientras que los viajeros se relajaban en los sofás del segundo piso en silencio, esperando a la científica.

-"Aquí están."- Dijo Bulma subiendo las escaleras y cargando las bebidas.

-"Muchas gracias mama."- Dijo Trunks tomando la suya y los demás hicieron lo mismo. La científica se sentó a la par de su hijo y Mai, mientras que enfrente de ellos se encontraba Gokú con su bebida en la mano. Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales nadie decía nada, simplemente tomando del jugo de naranja que tenían, hasta que Trunks decidió comenzar.

-"Mama, tenemos que hablar."- Bulma se tornó seria y asintió, colocando su vaso casi vacío en la mesa y dirigiéndole toda su atención.

Trunks comenzó a relatar desde lo que ocurriría con la batalla de Majin Buu, seguido de la gran amenaza en forma de nada más y nada menos que su amigo de años. El peli azul relataba los hechos bien detallados, ya que todavía los tenía frescos en la memoria. En los momentos más difíciles de la historia, ambas mujeres intentaban calmar al peli azul.

El semblante de Trunks se volvió mucho más tranquilo cuando comenzó a narrar lo que paso después y como una previa amenaza ahora había vuelto a ser el Gokú que todos conocían. Bulma sonrió al ver que su amigo no había cambiado en nada. Gracias a su piedad, el había restaurado el cuerpo de su otro yo. Su sonrisa se volvió más notoria cuando su hijo le relato animado como el Gokú quien había sido revivido y que ahora estaba con ellos, había decidido ofrecer toda la ayuda posible para su futuro.

-"Debo decir que es una situación verdaderamente complicada."- Dijo Bulma, pasados unos momentos de silencio. A pesar de lo extraordinario que sonaba la historia de Trunks, ella no estaba tan conmocionada con el orden de los hechos. Después de todo, ella fue la inventora de una máquina que podía viajar en el tiempo.

-"¡Y que lo digas! A mi todavía me cuesta trabajo entenderlo."- Hablo el de prendas oscuras por primera vez rascándose la cabeza. -"¡Hmph! Tu nunca fuiste hecho para la ciencia después de todo." Dijo Bulma con tono burlón y cruzándose de brazos.

El azabache respondió cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero infantil, -"que mala eres Bulma."- Los demás se rieron ante su respuesta. Aunque fuese otro Gokú, era a la vez el que todos amaban con ese aura de tranquilidad e inocencia que solo el podía emanar.

Pero ahora que le habían contado todo a su madre, tanto Gokú como Trunks sabían que debían partir cuanto antes. Ambos guerreros se miraron el uno al otro con una mirada seria y asintieron sin decir palabra alguna. –"¿Hay algo más que deben decirme?"- Pregunto Bulma al verlos.

-"Si, Trunks y yo iremos al Planeta Supremo a advertirles a los demás lo que sucederá y quizás nos quedemos ahí por los próximos días para entrenar."- Explicó el saiya-jin.

Bulma le dirigió la misma mirada seria y asintió, -"tengan mucho cuidado por favor."- Gokú y Trunks asintieron en el acto. El joven se levantó y coloco su mano en el hombro del guerrero mayor en lo que el saiya-jin colocaba dos dedos en su frente. En un milisegundo, ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Bulma soltó un aire que estaba conteniendo, recostándose aún más en el sillón con un semblante cansado. -"¿Se siente bien?"- Pregunto Mai con un tono preocupado.

-"Es solo...que son muchas cosas. En verdad espero que todo se solucione."

-"No se preocupe señora. Tanto Trunks como Gokú salvaran el mundo, ¡ya lo vera!" Dijo entusiasmada Mai con una gran sonrisa. Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír al verla -"tienes razón. Debemos confiar en ellos."

II

 ** _Planeta supremo_**

-"¡HAAA!"-Una estocada hacia adelante seguido de un salto y un corte hacia arriba.

-"¡HMM!"-El individuo realizo una serie de cortes en el aire a gran velocidad y haciendo unas piruetas, cayó grácilmente en una pose de combate sin ninguna apertura.

Detrás de él, se escucharon unos leves aplausos. El joven volvió su vista hacia otro que era mucho más pequeño que él, con piel morada y cabello blanco vestido de las típicas ropas de Kaio-shin.

-"Bien hecho, Trunks, estas progresando mas de lo que esperaba."- Dijo el ser Supremo sonriente. El joven peli azul hizo una reverencia hacia su maestro, y luego dijo: -"pero todavía me falta un poco más de fluidez. Aun no me acostumbro 100% al peso de la espada."

-"Y aun así, has llegado bastante lejos."- Agrego otra voz perteneciente a un Shin-jín mucho más alto y viejo que ambos, con piel de color rojo y mismo color de pelo que el más pequeño, solo que en un estil diferente: Era largo le llegaba hasta la espalda media, en vez de ser un mohawk.

-"Tienes razón Kibito."- Dijo el menor dirigiéndose al Shin-jín y luego a Trunks -"bien Trunks, una vez más."- El joven hibrido asintió y se preparó, pero antes de dar un paso, dos personas se materializaron cerca de el.

Cuando los vio, se quedó perplejo. Uno de los visitantes era nada más y nada menos que su amigo Gokú, lo cual ya provocaba bastantes preguntas, pero cuando vio al segundo, prácticamente no tuvo idea de que decir.

Después de todo, no es todos los días que una copia casi exacta de ti mismo y uno de los más grandes guerreros que debería estar muerto a excepción del pasado, estaban parados frente a ti como si nada.

El otro Trunks, el cual había aparecido junto al de ropajes oscuros, se tomó su tiempo para observar los alrededores, sintiendo nostalgia al ver que había vuelto a uno de sus antiguos lugares de entrenamiento.

-"¿Quién eres tú?" Escucho una voz, o mejor dicho, _**su**_ voz hablar.

-"Escucha, esto parecerá completamente alocado, pero es la pura verdad."- Comenzó a decir Trunks levantando sus manos en señal que no deseaba hacer daño alguno. -"No somos enemigos, es más, puedes comprobarlo al sentir nuestro _Ki_."- El otro Trunks asintió lentamente, aun con mil y un preguntas en la cabeza, pero al estudiar el ki de ambos, logro calmarse un poco al ver que en verdad no había malas intenciones. Los Kaio-shin, con caras similares a la de su pupilo se acercaron a los tres para ver que ocurría.

-"¿quién eres tú? Acaso eres un clon de Trunks?"- Pregunto Kibito enarcando una ceja. El joven que sobrevivió el ataque de Zamasu inhalo para prepararse para sus siguientes palabras.

\- "No, tanto Gokú como yo venimos del futuro."

 _Silencio total_

Tanto el Trunks de este futuro como los kaio-shin se quedaron perplejos ante la revelación.

-"Escuchen bien…"- Hablo Gokú sacándolos de su shock, con las miradas posándose sobre él.

-"No tenemos mucho tiempo. Deben creer lo que les vamos a decir."- Dijo el azabache con un semblante muy serio.

…

Al paso de unas horas, Gokú y Trunks terminaron de contra todo lo sucedido, y como era de esperarse, los demás estaban helados por las revelaciones. Era una historia simplemente loca y muy compleja para cualquiera después de todo. Aun si fueran individuos acostumbrados a cosas increíbles como los Kaio-shin o Trunks, constaba mucho trabajo creer en las palabras de ambos viajeros. Sin embargo, el Trunks que venia del futuro, o al menos como él decía, había relatado tan a detalle muchos aspectos de su vida junto con su entrenamiento con los Kaio para la batalla contra sus enemigos, que no podían tachar los sucesos como simples tonterías. Al final, luego de responder tantas preguntas y discusiones, todos los presentes lograron calmarse y llegar a una conversación más tranquila. Aun rondaban algunas preguntas en las mentes de los Kaio, pero decidieron guardárselas para otra ocasión.

-"Oh, ¡es cierto!" Exclamo de repente Gokú, dirigiéndose al Trunks con ropas de Kaio -"estabas usando la Espada Z para entrenar, ¿no es así?"

-"E-em, así es, señor Gokú." Respondió con dificultad el joven peli azul, todavía acostumbrándose al hecho que frente a él estaba uno de sus más grandes aliados del pasado, que a la vez perteneció a su futuro. El azabache sonrió de lado -"tengo una idea. ¿Podrías prestármela por favor?"- Solicitó el saiya-jin extendiendo su mano. Aun confuso por las acciones del de ropajes oscuros, Trunks se acercó a entregarle la espada ya que no quería lanzarla por lo pesada que era.

Al tenerla en sus manos, todos se asombraron al ver que Gokú pudo sostenerla sin mucha dificultad, incluso decidió practicar un poco con ella mientras volaba, dando varias estocadas a una velocidad casi imperceptible y rápidamente cambiando de dirección y blandiéndola. Este acto que a Gokú le parecía fácil (debido a todo el entrenamiento que ha tenido hasta ahora) dejó boquiabiertos incluso a su compañero.

Ambos Trunks sabían que Gokú era increíblemente fuerte, pero el lograr manipular una espada tan pesada como si nada era bastante increíble. El azabache descendió nuevamente.

-"Supremo Kaio-sama."- El nombrado lo volteo a ver, "¿s-si?" dijo aun con estupefacción.

-"¿Podría traer el material más pesado del universo por favor?"

-"¿¡Que QUE!?"- Interrumpió Kibito -"¿¡cómo te atreves a hacer una petición como esa!?"- Gokú solo siguió sonriendo como si nada, pero su mirada mostraba la determinación de piedra que lo caracterizaba -"Ah, confíen en mí. Este será el último paso para el entrenamiento de Trunks."

Su voz denotaba tanta seguridad que asombro al Shin-jín. En su mente hasta daba la sospecha como si el azabache lo hubiera vivido y sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. Todo esto lo fue convenciendo de cumplir con la petición dada, y más cuando ya el otro Trunks había mencionado que de una u otra forma, lo haría para probar el filo de la espada. Asumiendo que Gokú quizá se refería a lo mismo, invoco el bloque.

 _'Perfecto, si todo marcha bien, ambos Trunks obtendrán poderes impresionantes.'_ Pensó Gokú para sí mismo, sonriendo aún más.

-"Está bien, señor Gokú, probaremos de lo que está hecha la espada."- Declaro el supremo mientras que el bloque caía a la par suya.

-"¿Está seguro que podemos confiar en ellos, Supremo?"- Musito Kibito.

-"Kibito, el Trunks que apareció junto al saiya-jin llamado Gokú detallo paso a paso como fue el entrenamiento que le dimos, y coincide con nuestras acciones al 100%. Además, ellos dos no han intentado asesinarnos a pesar de tener un poder de pelea muy superior al nuestro. Yo digo que es suficiente para confiar en ellos, al menos por ahora."- El asistente no pudo articular palabra alguna ante las palabras de su superior. Muchas veces intento encontrar alguna excusa para desmentir lo que el más bajo había explicado, pero no pudo. Al final, simplemente asintió.

-"Bien Trunks, ahora ve y lánzame ese bloque."- Dijo Gokú preparándose para blandir la espada. Unos momentos de silencio se hicieron presentes en los cuales solo se escuchó el sonido del viento. Arqueando una ceja, Gokú se volteó a ver a ambos Trunks, quienes lo miraban confundido.

-"¿Se referirá a ti?"- Dijo el de ropajes de Kaio.

-"No, como esta es tu línea de tiempo, creo que eres tú."- se respondió a _sí mismo._

Una gota de sudor se hizo presente en la cabeza de Gokú al ver el dilema. -"Em...no importa cual Trunks, solo que venga uno de los dos."- dijo antes de soltar una risilla burlona. Ambos peli azules asintieron y el Trunks vestido de Kaio se aproximó al bloque mientras que los demás aparte de Gokú prestaron toda la atención posible.

Trunks levanto el bloque con un poco de dificultad al ver que el material era sumamente pesado, y luego se tornó al azabache, quien mantenía su posición.

-"¿listo, señor Gokú?"

-"¡Listo! ¡Lánzalo cuando quieras!"- Sin más, el guerrero lanzo el bloque con todas sus fuerzas. Gokú puso toda su fuerza en chocar la espada contra el bloque, y tal como era de esperarse, esta se rompió en dos. Gokú evito que el bloque le cayera en la cabeza esquivándolo a ultimo segundo, pero tuvo que cubrirse los oídos por lo que paso después.

-"¿¡QUEEEEEE!?"

-"¡OH NO NO NO NO NO!"

-"¡SEÑOR GOKÚ, PERO QUE HA HECHO!"- Los presentes no creían lo que había pasaba. Los híbridos miraban al azabache como si estuviera loco, aunque el compañero que viajo en la máquina del tiempo le dio mucho más beneficio de la duda que su contraparte. Sin embargo, no le cupo para nada en la cabeza que Gokú partiera la espada en dos declarando que era importante. _Era completamente ilógico._

Por otra parte, tanto el supremo Kaio-sama como Kibito se sentían culpables por sí mismos y por haberle hecho caso a Gokú debido a que ahora que la espada estaba rota, la idea había resultado completamente estúpida.

-"Ahora la única arma que teníamos contra Majin Buu ha sido destrozada."

-"Yo no estaría tan seguro."- Se escuchó una voz hablar.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Gokú, votaron a ver de dónde provenía, y vieron al azabache cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa que exclamaba '¡Bingo!' y otro ser a la par de el con los mismos trajes que portaba el Kaio del norte, solo que mucho más viejo y con menos pelo.

-"¿Q-quien es usted?"- Pregunto Kibito.

-"AH pues veras, yo soy el-"- y fue bruscamente interrumpido- "¡Anciano supremo Kaio-sama de no sé cuántas generaciones pasadas! ¡Es bueno volver a verlo!"- Exclamo el saiya-jin alegre y sonriente. Una vena proturo en la frente del anciano -"¡ES DE 15 GENERACIONES TARADO!"- Dijo furioso mientras que los demás solo observaban en silencio la plática entre los dos.

El anciano tosió recobrando un poco la compostura -"aun así, veo que en verdad vienes del pasado para saber quién soy."- Gokú se rasco la cabeza como siempre - "haya bueno, es que… oiga, espere un segundo, ¿cómo supo que yo vengo del pasado?"- Dijo intrigado.

-"Muchacho tonto, aunque yo estaba sellado en la espada, logre despertar y escuchar las conversaciones que tenían."- El guerrero chasqueo los dedos - "que bien, eso nos ahorrara explicarle la situación."- continuo alegre, haciendo que el anciano asintiera con una sonrisa.

-"¿Nos ayudara entonces desbloqueando el potencial de Trunks?"- Ambos guerreros levantaron la vista al escuchar las palabras de Gokú.

-"Vaya, ¿acaso mi yo del pasado realizo la técnica especial?"- El asintió - "así es, en el pasado usted desbloqueo el potencial de mi hijo Gohan y así se volvió un gran guerrero..."- soltó con un dejo de tristeza que, _para su fortuna_ , nadie noto.

En todo esto, Kibito y Shin observaban con perplejidad lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"Oiga supremo, ¿en verdad cree que ese anciano sea su antepasado?"- Dijo Kibito susurrándole al oído a su superior no convencido del todo.-"Eso parece, recuerda que nosotros los Kaio poseemos un ki divino, y siento ese mismo tipo de ki proviniendo de él."- El shin-jín de color rojo volvió a ver lo aun con cara de sorpresa ante todo lo que estaba pasando. -"Ya veo, así que eso es lo que paso. Está bien, entonces usare mi técnica especial."- Sonrió el Kaio anciano.

-"¡Perfecto! Entonces quiero que por favor saques todo el potencial del Trunks vestido de Kaio."

-"Con una condición."- condicionó, levantando su dedo índice para hacer el énfasis.

-"¿Una condición?"- Pregunto el hombre parpadeando lentamente. La sonrisa del anciano se tornó bastante picara.

-"Si logras conseguirme una cita con una bella chica, entonces lo hare." -Tanto los guerreros a excepción del saiya-jin, como los kaio, cayeron de espaldas ante la petición del mayor.

-"¡A-Antepasado! ¡Por favor! ¿¡Qué clase de comportamiento es ese!?"- Exclamo Shin indignado.

En todo esto, Gokú se puso en pose pensativa ignorando lo pervertido que sonaba, primero, el no conocía a ninguna mujer en el futuro aparte de Bulma, Mai y quizá su _esposa_ Milk. Tanto la primera como la última estaban descartadas porque el creía que Bulma ya estaba muy _vieja_ en este tiempo y además _sabía_ que no era _correcto_ que otro hombre cortejara con la esposa de uno.

Estuvo a punto de considerar a Mai, pero una parte de su subconsciente grito **'¡PELIGRO!'** si se atrevía a siquiera mencionarla a su compañero. Como el hombre era tan o más inocente que un niño, no tenía idea de dónde vino pero creyó que era mejor hacerle caso.

 _'Que hare? No conozco a ninguna mujer que quiera salir con este anciano...pero quizás...'_

De un momento a otro, el azabache apareció frente a ambos Trunks fuera del alcance auditivo del anciano Kaio quien no se había movido de su lugar. El susodicho solo logro escuchar levemente sus voces y que los más jóvenes asentían con la cabeza. El azabache se materializo cerca del gracias a su velocidad con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Escucha, no puedo conseguirte una cita, pero te propongo algo."- Dijo Gokú.

-"Muy bien, ¿dime que es?"

El azabache se le acerco a susurrarle al oído -"conozco a alguien que quizá tiene más experiencia que tú en términos de mujeres. Estoy seguro que el estará dispuesto a acompañarte y darte bastantes consejos para conocer a una chica."- El anciano Kaio lo observo con una mirada sospechosa -"estas seguro que podrías presentarme a una persona así."- Gokú hizo una seña de _'Ok' -_ "¡claro! Te lo prometo."- Dijo con un ademán despreocupado.

En la mente del anciano comenzaron a venir ideas de como él y su compañero podrían visitar lugares no aptos para menores y lo más importante, ¡él lo ayudaría a conseguir chicas! La oferta en verdad se oía prometedora.

-"¡Acepto! ¡Manos a la obra entonces!"

-"¡Muy bien!"- Animo Gokú con su puño alzado, haciendo una seña al Trunks de ropajes de Kaio para que se acercara.

-"Bien Trunks, tu sigue las instrucciones del anciano."- Dijo colocando las manos sobre el peli azul, -"te aseguro que obtendrás poderes impresionantes cuando esto termine."- Al anciano Kaio asintió varias veces.

-"En eso, yo entrenare con tu otro yo y luego ustedes cambiaran de lugar."- Trunks aprovecho ese momento para hablar.

-"Pero… ¿Qué hay de usted señor Gokú?"- La mirada despreocupada del saiya-jin se tornó en una seria -"no te preocupes por mí, ustedes lo necesitan más que yo. Además, solo dos de nosotros podrán obtener esos poderes antes de que llegue la batalla contra Majin Buu."

-"¡Pero entonces usted debería ser quien tenga esta gran oportunidad!"- Argumento Trunks.

-" _Confía_ en mi Trunks. Creo poder tener la suficiente fuerza para hacerles frente."- Fue lo único que dijo con una seguridad que dejo sin palabras al más joven.

Sin tener alguna forma de ir en contra de su amigo, Trunks se limitó a aceptar sus palabras y posteriormente, el anciano comenzó a darle instrucciones. En eso, Gokú retorno con su compañero de viaje y le explico lo mismo. Al saber que el de ocho protuberancias era difícil de convencer, no opuso mucha resistencia y decidió seguir el plan.

Y así el tiempo transcurrió en el Planeta Supremo, con los guerreros preparándose arduamente para el combate que posiblemente cambiaría el destino tanto de los Kaio como del Dios de la destrucción y su ayudante.

 ** _Dos días después_**

-"Ya está todo listo."- Anuncio el anciano Kaio luego de retractar las manos del peli azul que había viajado en la máquina del tiempo. Este se levantó sin sentir cambio alguno, algo de lo que se dio cuenta casi de inmediato y comenzó a inspeccionar su Ki.

-"Que extraño, no siento algún cambio."

-"Eso es normal. Tu poder oculto saldrá a la luz cuando debas luchar."- Explico el kaio. El guerrero asintió y noto que Gokú y el otro Trunks se acercaban a él con semblantes serios.

-"Siento la energía maligna de Babidi en movimiento. Lo más seguro es que intentaran reunir energía para revivir a Majin Buu."- Hablo el Supremo Kaio-sama.

Era la hora de la verdad.

-"Bien, andando."- Dijo Gokú colocándose dos dedos en la frente, mientras que ambos Trunks colocaban sus manos en su espalda.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente durante unos momentos.

El semblante de Gokú se mostró alarmado por un segundo. El puntiagudo se tornó a los dos Kaio y Kibito observándolos expectantes.

 _'¿Que es este extraño presentimiento?'_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si se hubiese recordado de algo.-"Anciano, Supremo, Kibito, ustedes también vengan."- Dijo con una mirada muy seria que era rarísima de ver.

-"¿Sucede algo, señor Gokú?"- Pregunto el Supremo Kaio-sama.

-"No tenemos tiempo, primero iremos a la corporación Capsula y los dejaremos ahí."- Explico dirigiéndose a ambos Trunks, quienes lo miraban confundido, "necesito que ustedes tres supriman su Ki lo más que puedan cuando lleguemos, ¿entendido?"- Esto lo dijo viendo a los Kaio.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto."- Musito mientras que volvía a colocar los dedos en su frente al ver que los dioses habían hecho lo que le había pedido.

En un milisegundo, todos los presentes se desmaterializaron del lugar.

De vuelta en la corporación Capsula, ambas mujeres se encontraban relajándose en los sillones donde se habían sentado la otra vez, pero ambas saltaron de la impresión al ver como seis personas se materializaban cerca de ellas, de los cuales reconocieron a 3 como sus compañeros, pero de los demás no tenían idea de quienes eran. Normalmente, una situación ahí conllevaría más explicaciones por parte de los guerreros, pero estaban cortos de tiempo, por lo que simplemente los introdujeron como los Kaio-shin y les pidieron permiso si se podían quedar en la corporación capsula hasta después de terminar la pelea. Al sentir la urgencia en las voces de sus amigos, Bulma les dijo que no había problema, aunque no le gustaba mucho la mirada del mas anciano para con Mai. Gokú y los dos Trunks (quienes decidieron vestirse diferente para diferenciarse) no perdieron el tiempo y volvieron a hacer la tele trasportación para evitar que los malvados cobraran alguna víctima.

III

 ** _Bosque frondoso - 50 Km de la ciudad del oeste_**

-"Señor Babidi, hace un momento pude sentir la presencia de tres poderes fuera de lo común, pero han desaparecido. Sin embargo, el medidor indicaba lo suficiente para poder revivir a Majin Buu."- Hablo un ser alto de color rojo, con dos cuernos en la frente, orejas puntiagudas y vistiendo un traje de color azul con una capa y botas blancas.

Otro ser, ,mucho más diminuto y vestido de lo que parecía ser una pequeña camisa negra con una falda larga celeste y una capa anaranjada, volteo a verlo con una cara llena de confusión -"¿estas seguro de eso Dabura?" - El más alto asintió - "fueron solo unos segundos, pero estoy seguro de lo que sentí. No pueden estar muy lejos."- De pronto, la máquina que rastreaba poderes volvió a mover la aguja hasta casi completar un giro. Ambos seres abrieron los ojos como platos al verlo.

-"Ahora dice que están en esta dirección señor Babidi! ¿Se habrá descompuesto?"

-"Yo no lo creo."- Interrumpió una voz masculina que los hizo voltear rápidamente. Cuando lo hicieron observaron a un hombre vestido de color negro a excepción de _su uwagi_ , una cinta roja y unas botas blancas. El hombre se encontraba de brazos cruzados y sonriendo de lado, como si se estuviera burlando de ellos.

-"¿Quién eres tu granuja?"- Pregunto el mago.

-"Mi nombre es lo de menos."- Respondió el azabache sonriendo, lo cual enfureció al enano. Este se tornó a su sirviente - "¡Dabura, dale su merecido! ¡Mátalo, mátalo!"- Gritaba haciendo un berrinche.

-"Señor Babidi, espere un segundo. El contenedor detecta que ese sujeto posee una energía impresionante."- Los ojos de Babidi se abrieron de par en par ala vez que una sonrisa malévola se hacía presente en su rostro -"entiendo, entonces déjalo agonizando y este aparato se encargara del resto."- Dijo indicando al contenedor.

Dabura sonrió y voló a toda velocidad para atacar al hombre, quien no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición. Sin embargo, sintió que algo choco fuertemente contra su mejía, lo cual lo lanzo lejos. Babidi se quedó con la boca abierta por lo que había pasado, y cuando volvió sus ojos al frente, otro guerrero con el cabello dorado y unos ojos entre azules y verdes se encontraba con el brazo extendido.

-"Esto es increíble, en verdad la habilidad del anciano Kaio es sorprendente, señor Gokú."- Dijo el de cabellos dorados volteando su vista al azabache, pero la mirada seria que este portaba lo detuvo. -"¡No quites la vista de tu oponente Trunks!"

Trunks presintió el Ki de Dabura aproximándose otra vez y cuando este volteo, Dabura había soltado varias escupidas a gran velocidad. Afortunadamente, Trunks despareció antes que alguna lo tocara y reapareció arriba del demonio. Pero en eso, Babidi uso sus poderes para intentar paralizar a Trunks mientras este no se daba cuenta. Para su desgracia, una figura le propino una patada bastante poderosa que partió en dos al mago.

Dabura se quedó atónito al ver la muerte de su amo, y vio con furia al culpable, solo para sorprenderse que fuera otro guerrero igual que el primero, solo que este vestía una chaqueta azul con una bufanda roja en vez de una camisa desmangada.

-"No permitiré que interfieras, Babidi."- Declaro con una voz fría al ver caer el cuerpo del mago, y le disparo una ráfaga de Ki que lo vaporizo por completo.

Su otro yo seguía pulverizando a Dabura sin darle un tiempo de respiro. Cuando el ser intentaba propinarle un golpe, este lo evadía con suma facilidad. El guerrero le propino varios golpes al estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, y lo pateo fuertemente en el costado mandándolo lejos. Sin perder un segundo, el guerrero cruzo sus manos sobre su frente, y un brillo comenzó a emanar de estas.

-"¡MASENKO!"- Grito el guerrero disparando un poderoso poder, del cual Dabura no pudo hacer nada más que observar con terror como se acercaba hasta él. El ataque lo envolvió por completo y vaporizo su cuerpo sin dejar rastro alguno.

-"¡Bien hecho!"- Escucharon ambos a Gokú exclamar desde su posición -"sabía que se acostumbrarían bastante rápido a sus nuevos poderes."- Sonrió.

Ambos Trunks volvieron a sus formas base y se aproximaron donde su compañero.

-"Ahora sí, todo se ha terminado."- Declaro el Trunks que había viajado en la maquina con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al ver que Gokú se había tornado serio y su mirada estaba en otro lugar.

-"Aun no."- Gokú volteo a ver detrás de él, a cierto grupo de árboles, y sus ojos se entrecerraron como si hubiera descubierto algo.

-"¿Sienten eso? Parece un Ki maligno que se está acercando poco a poco. Concéntrense y verán a que me refiero."- Explico el mayor a ambos peli azules.

El Trunks que portaba una camisa desmangada se sorprendió al detectar la maldad del ki luego de concentrarse unos segundos. Pero la reacción que tuvo su contraparte...

Era en pocas palabras, más extrema.

Tenía los puños tan apretados que hasta comenzaban a sangrar levemente, y en su mirada poseía una furia que el azabache nunca había visto en nadie más que Gohan cuando se transformó en SSJ2 por primera vez.

-"Black..."

Una simple palabra fue todo lo que necesito Gokú para saber que ocurría. Poco a poco, una furia similar a la de Trunks comenzó a hacerse visible en su semblante.

 _'Así que este Ki es de ese maldito...'_ Pensó apretando los dientes.

-"Trunks."- Llamo dirigiéndose al de camisa desmangada, que los miraba con una cara de confusión al ver que sus Mis estaban aumentando.

-"Ve a la corporación Capsula y quédate ahí con los demás. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto."- Dijo con una voz autoritaria poco característica de él. El más joven está listo para argumentar contra su orden, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna al ver lo serio que se mostraba.

\- "Este no es un enemigo al que tu podrá derrotar. Déjanoslo a nosotros."- Reforzó el azabache.

Sudor recorrió su frente, pero asintió y se fue volando a su hogar, dejando solos a Gokú u el otro Trunks. -"No quería creerlo, pero en verdad mis sospechas se confirmaron."- Hablo nuevamente el puntiagudo luego de unos segundos de silencio, mientras que el Ki maligno se acercaba más y más. Sintió la mirada de su compañero a su lado:

-"Cuando viajamos en el tiempo con el señor Whis, él dijo que vendríamos al pasado para evitar que el Zamasu de este tiempo se revele, pero al parecer resulto que Black viajo mucho antes que nosotros a este lugar."

-"Pero... ¿no se supone que la destrucción de Zamasu de mi mundo pondría fin a Black de una vez por todas?"- Argumento Trunks.

Gokú solo se puso pensativo, en verdad le costaba comprender los asuntos de la ciencia. Sin embargo, algo hizo click en su mente. -"Espera un segundo. Si hay otro Trunks y posiblemente otra Mai en este tiempo... ¡eso quiere decir que en verdad estamos en el pasado en todos los sentidos!"- Exclamo con los ojos abiertos.

-"Eso significa que..."- Comenzó Trunks.

-"Que Black forma parte de los sucesos del pasado aunque haya venido de otra línea temporal."

Trunks se enfureció nuevamente -"entonces nos aseguraremos de exterminarlo de una vez por todas."- Sin más, ambos volaron a toda velocidad en dirección al Ki.

En otra parte del bosque, una figura vestida _exactamente igual_ que Gokú, con sus mismas facciones, aunque un poco más delgado, caminaba observando sus alrededores con una expresión seria.

 _'Que extraño, cuando me dirigí al Planeta Supremo, no había nadie ahí. ¿Sera que los Kaio habrán caído en batalla?'_

Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro, _'Quizá este mundo sea el perfecto para mi plan.'_

-"Así que tú eres Black."- Dijo una voz, o mejor dicho, su voz desde lo alto. El Kaio maligno alzo su mirada tan rápido que si el movimiento de su cabeza fuera más extremo, se hubiera lesionado el cuello. Y al ver de quien se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Frente a él se encontraba su viva imagen, aunque sin el potara verde, y a su lado estaba un joven de pelo azul que no reconocía en lo más mínimo. Aun así, el ver al azabache lo hizo quedarse helado.

-"¡Q-que estás haciendo tú al lado de ese mortal!"- Exclamo Black - "¿acaso viniste de alguna línea temporal en la que abandonaste el plan?"- Demando furtivamente. El otro arqueo una ceja -"¿de qué rayos estás hablando? Yo _soy_ Gokú."- Dijo señalándose con su dedo índice.

-"Eso es imposible."- Musito aquel villano -"se supone que deberías estar muerto."

-"Ni yo mismo lo entiendo muy bien, pero eso no importa."- El azabache cerró los ojos y loa abrió al cabo de unos segundos.

-"¡lo que importa ahora es detenerte a toda costa!"- Tanto Trunks como Gokú se colocaron en sus respectivas poses de pelea, espalda a espalda -"Black"- Bramó el joven -"por todas la personas que has asesinado."

-"Y por todos los dioses y Kaio-samas que has exterminado."- Continúo Gokú.

-"¡Te derrotaremos aquí y ahora!"- Exclamaron ambos furiosos mientras se transformaban en Súper Saiya-jin Rage y Blue respectivamente. En un segundo ambos se lanzaron contra el kaio maligno para dar comienzo a la última batalla.

Al ver el peligro que se aproximaba, Black se transformó en Súper Saiya-jin y arremetió contra los dos.

La ironía de las cosas era en verdad palpable. Previamente, dos deidades luchando lado a lado eran las que juzgaban las acciones de un joven en las cuales el solo buscaba el bien y que la tierra se salvara cuando la historia dictaba injustamente lo contrario. En estos momentos, las cosas habían dado un giro de 180 grados. Ahora eran dos saiya-jin con un potencial de desafiar a los dioses quienes criticaban sin misericordia las acciones del otro.

 _'¿Súper Saiya-jin?'_ Hace tiempo que no lo observaba transformarse en ese estado. Al parecer fue hasta luego de su ardua pelea contra el señor Gokú que este adquirió la fase Rose.' Analizo Trunks esquivando un golpe de Black. Antes que el Kaio pudiera realizar otro movimiento, Gokú lo contramino con un tremendo golpe al estómago, lo cual ocasiono que escupiera sangre y lo mando de golpe a la superficie.

Sin perder el tiempo, Trunks voló a toda velocidad hacia donde se había estrellado Black, y nuevamente, logro esquivar un Kame hame ha oscuro que se dirigía hacia él.

-"No entiendo qué demonios está pasando aquí, pero no dejare que unas escorias como ustedes me detengan."- Dijo el falso saiya-jin escupiendo sangre de la boca con una mirada llena de furia. Extendió su brazo y formo su característica espada de Ki para atacar de nuevo al de cabellos dorados. Trunks se preparó para el ataque, pero en el último segundo Gokú apareció delate de él.

 _-¡CLANK!-_

Black abrió los ojos al ver que Gokú había bloqueado su ataque sin ningún problema...con su propia espada de Ki, solo que esta era de un color azulado en vez de dorado.

-"¡C-como te atreves a imitar mi técnica, maldito saiya-jin!"

Gokú solo seguía con su mirada seria -"debería darte las gracias por eso, miserable. Al parecer este cuerpo recuerda las batallas que tuviste contra mi otro yo, y algunas de las técnicas. Solo tuve que guiarme por el instinto."- El azabache desapareció su espada, desbalanceando por unos instantes al villano, y lo tomo de la muñeca. Sin perder un segundo, se la quebró haciendo que el otro soltara un quejido muy audible de dolor.

Pero Gokú no le daría el lujo de recuperarse. Contrayendo su brazo izquierdo, le propino un gancho al hígado que hizo que el Kaio-shin se doblegara de la perdida de aire. Las palabras de Whis en uno de sus muchos entrenamientos resonaron en su mente.

 _'Existen peleas en las cuales un error significa no solo tu muerte, sino la de todos tus seres queridos.'_

Gracias a una apertura muy notoria, logro conectarle una patada al estómago que lo mando lejos, destruyendo muchos árboles. Trunks siguió a Black en lo que Gokú se reincorporaba.

 _'No le des tiempo de pensar a tu enemigo.'_

El guerrero de cabellos dorados conecto varios golpes al abdomen de su más vil enemigo, mientras que este intentaba defenderse inútilmente.

 _'No le des tiempo de respirar.'_

Gokú uso su supervelocidad para seguir a Trunks, quien por su parte había contraminado a Black contra una roca luego de un fuerte gancho a la cara.

El guerrero se preparó para propinarle otro golpe, cuando observo en su campo de visión que Gokú se materializaba a su lado, pero esto no lo detuvo, mas al ver que Gokú también tenía la misma idea. Ambos conectaron los golpes en el abdomen del Kaio-shin, haciendo que este soltara grandes cantidades de sangre.

-"Te atreviste a robar mi cuerpo y asesinar a mi familia."- Dijo Gokú mientras ambos retractaban sus golpes, en lo que Black solo los miraba ya muy débil pero aun manteniendo su transformación.

-"Y eso jamás en la vida te lo perdonare."- Sentencio con una voz sumamente fría y enojada.

En un movimiento fugaz, tomo del uwagi a Black y lo lanzo hacia el cielo.

"¡Ahora Trunks!"- Exclamo mientras aumentaban su Ki. Gokú unió sus dos manos cargando su popular técnica, mientras que Trunks extendía sus manos y dos bolas de poder amarillo emanaban de sus palmas.

-"KA… ME"

-"RESPLANDOR..."

-"HA… ME"

-"¡FINAL! / ¡HAAAAAAAA!"- Exclamaron con todas sus fuerzas. Sus técnicas por separado ya de por si eran sumamente poderosas, más cuando habían puesto todo su poder en ellas, pero al combinarse y crear un poder de color blanco puro, era incomparable.

-"N- no puede ser..."- Dijo Black al ver como el inmenso poder se acercaba hacia él. Con las costillas destrozadas, fuertes hemorragias internas y quien sabe cuánto más daño en _su_ cuerpo, no tenía la energía suficiente para quitarse de encima semejante ataque. Por lo que solo pudo contemplar sus últimos minutos de vida en completo shock al saberse derrotado por simple mortales.

-"¡SE SUPONE QUE YO SERÍA EL DIOS DEL NUEVO MUNDO!"- soltó con angustiosa agonía

El poder lo envolvió casi de inmediato.

-"¡MALDICIOOOOOOOON!"- Grito con todo su ser, mientras que su cuerpo se evaporaba sin quedar ningún rastro de él.

Zamasu, o mejor conocido como Gokú Black, había cesado de existir en este mundo y la historia había sido cambiada.

Como si fuese la naturaleza misma agradeciendo a ambos guerreros, quienes se habían a su forma base, una leve brisa acogedora los envolvió junto con el bosque, haciendo que ambos se relajaran mientras escuchaban los sonidos de las hojas de los arboles menearse de un lado hacia otro.

Todo había terminado.

De la nada, un gran destello se hizo presente enfrente de ambos guerreros, lo cual los tomo un poco por sorpresa, hasta que Gokú sintió un Ki familiar.

-"Bien hecho ustedes dos."-Escucharon a Whis hablar con una sonrisa. Tanto Gokú como Trunks hicieron una reverencia ante la presencia del ser divino -"¿no lo cree señor Bills?"

Fue entonces cuando ambos guerreros vieron al dios de la destrucción que se hacía más visible a medida el brillante destello se desvanecía. Los guerreros quedaron confundidos al ver que este no venía solo, sino también ¿acompañado de otro Whis?

-"Hmmph, tardaron mucho en acabar con él. Yo hubiera podido exterminarlo sin problemas."

-"Aun así, si no hubiese sido por la intervención de ellos dos, usted junto con los demás dioses de la destrucción hubieran muerto."- Dijo el Whis del pasado.

La cara de Bills era para reírse. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y todo su rostro denotaba vergüenza.

-"Eres más molesto que mi propio asistente ¿sabes?"

-"Lo sé." Respondió el ángel como si no le importara.

Antes que la situación se saliera de control, Whis del futuro tosió para llamar la atención de los presentes. -"De cualquier forma, tanto Gokú como Trunks han hecho bastante con solo el hecho que hayan protegido a los Kaio de Zamasu. Lo menos que podemos hacer es concederles algún deseo, ¿no lo cree?"

-"¡DE NINGUN MANERA!"- Grito el Dios de la destrucción furioso.

-"Hmm, ¿y porque no?" Pregunto su asistente.

-"Nosotros los dioses no debemos andar concediendo deseos a los mortales."- Dijo de forma altanera y dándoles la espalda a los guerreros, quienes solo observaban con curiosidad la situación.

El ángel se puso su mano en su mejilla de forma dramática -"oh vaya, que se puede hacer. Al parecer tendré que decirle al señor Zeno que un dios se rehusó a ser agradecido por un favor, y dicho favor hasta fue tan importante que se deshizo de un aprendiz de Kaio-shin porque se revelaría tarde o temprano y no quería problemas."- Y por segunda vez ese día, Bills mostraba un rostro gracioso. Al ver que no podía hacer nada, Bills murmuro con una voz bajita.

-"¿Oh? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"- Pregunto su asistente colocando su mano en su oreja e inclinándose burlonamente hacia su dirección

-"¡Dije que está bien!"- Exclamo berrinchudo -"a ver, ¿y qué es lo que quieren ustedes dos?"

Gokú y Trunks se rascaron la nuca algo nervioso por la actitud del dios. Después de todo, un movimiento en falso y se convertirían en polvo cósmico. -"El hecho que el futuro ahora ha sido salvado es suficiente para mí." - Sonrió Trunks-"que dice usted señor Gokú?"- Pregunto al saiya-jin de sangre pura

Este solo estaba bastante pensativo sin decir nada, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea -"¡ya se!"- Dijo chocando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano. Las deidades lo miraron expectante.

-"Quiero que nos deje entrenar a Trunks, su contraparte y a mí en el hogar del señor Bills, por favor."- Dijo de manera muy humilde.

Mientras que el dios de la destrucción se sorprendió por la petición del azabache, ambos Whis sonrieron.

-"No suena mal."- Dijo el asistente del futuro. Bills se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo, y una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro -"aunque no conozca a la contraparte del mocoso, veo que tienen el potencial. Sin embargo, lo permitiré con dos condiciones."- Dijo levantando dos dedos para enfatizar su punto.

-"¿sí? ¿Y cuáles son?"- Pregunto Gokú, poniendo los brazos en jarra como lo haría su esposa.

-"Uno, nos invitaran a probar las diversas comidas que ofrece este planeta. Mi asistente del pasado me estuvo comentando muchísimo acerca de los manjares de aquí."

Whis solo rio.

-"Y dos..."- Su sonrisa de lado se ensancho -"cuando estén más acostumbrados a los resultados... tendremos una batalla. ¿Entendido?"

-"¡Sí!"- Exclamaron ambos y con más emoción cierto guerrero que no podía esperar para la revancha.

Luego que la conversación termino, Whis decidió volver al pasado mientras que ambas deidades de la línea de tiempo correspondiente volvieron a su hogar, con la promesa que iría en unos días para llevarlos y comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Trunks y Gokú volvieron a la corporación Capsula y una emotiva reunión se hizo presente, con los presentes dándose abrazos o saludos en el caso de los Kaio a excepción de cierto viejo que fue pulverizado por cierta mujer de cabellos azules debido a su actitud cuando quería un abrazo por parte de las femeninas.

Esa noche hubo una gran fiesta por parte de la científica para celebrar que el universo había sido salvado. Gokú aprovecho y presento al anciano Kaio con el maestro Roshi de ese tiempo, quien aun vivía junto Oolong, Puar y su tortuga (que también habían sido invitados). Sin más que decir, los ancianos parecían amigos que no se habían visto desde hace años, pero ambos tuvieron que enfrentar la ira de Bulma cuando sus conversaciones se tornaban...más adultas en caso del género femenino.

Cuando Gokú observo a un Ox Satán mucho más viejo, rápidamente se dirigió a espaldas de los demás y pregunto por su familia luego de contarle quien era. Para la desgracia del azabache, su suegro le comento que tanto Milk como Gohan habían fallecido.

El dolor que sintió Gokú al escuchar eso fue tremendo, pero el mayor le consoló, afirmando que Milk hubiese querido que siguiera adelante. Agradecido y con nuevas fuerzas, ambos volvieron a la fiesta, la cual se tornó mucho más animada.

Después de todo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

IV

 ** _5 años después_**

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde ese entonces, afortunadamente, fue para bien. Luego de la amenaza de Black y Zamasu, el futuro vivió en un periodo de paz donde ningún enemigo que amenazará al universo había aparecido. Los seres humanos nunca se dieron cuenta del peligro que habían pasado y siguieron con sus vidas como si nada, aunque algunos afirmaron ver un gigantesco destello de color blanco salir disparado al espacio, pero pocas personas creyeron semejante afirmación.

Trunks y Mai, quienes habían viajado con el saiya-jin Son Gokú, acordaron ser honestos con sus sentimientos y contrajeron matrimonio, dos años después, tuvieron un hijo al que bautizaron como Gohan, en honor al maestro fallecido del guerrero. El peliazul tambien se dejó crecer el cabello para evitar alguna confusión y para que los demás supieran que, a pesar de que ya existía un Trunks en este tiempo, ambos tomarían rumbos diferentes.

Y así fue, ya que la contraparte del guerrero peli azul decidió dirigir la Corporación Capsula junto con su madre. Al no conocer a la Mai de este tiempo y al ser una persona bastante tranquila, el hasta ahora no ha estado envuelto en alguna relación, decidiendo dedicarse a su trabajo y al entrenamiento que había propuesto Gokú junto con su otro yo en el planeta de Bills.

Por otra parte, los Kaio volvieron a su hogar para poder seguir observando al planeta tierra, eternamente agradecidos con los guerreros por haberles salvado la vida de una muerte inminente. Sin embargo, el anciano Kaio decidía tomarse unas vacaciones para visitar al Maestro Roshi, quien se volvió su aliado oficial en la _"búsqueda trascendental de chicas"_ o algo así, con Oolong acompañándolos. Como ustedes sabrán, nunca tuvieron éxito alguno, pero hasta ahora no se han dado por vencidos.

Y finalmente Gokú, el guerrero legendario quien había revivido gracias a un deseo de su contraparte del pasado, volvió una última vez a la montaña Paozu para hacer unas lapidas para su familia, en honor a ellos y a la vez simbolizando un último adiós. Para su sorpresa, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras se alejaba del lugar que una vez fue su hogar. Como ya estaba acostumbrado a la naturaleza, decidió hacer uno nuevo en otro bosque cercano a la ciudad donde estaba la famosa corporación, y hasta ahora, ha permanecido solo en compañía de la flora y fauna que rodeaban el lugar, pero no dejo que esto le afectara en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, ahora vivía con el nuevo propósito de proteger la tierra junto con los demás hasta sus últimos días.

 _ **Hogar del dios de la destrucción Bills**_

"¡HAAAA!" Exclamo el Trunks de cabello largo intentando propinarle un golpe a su oponente. El vestía su suéter verde parecido al que le regalo su madre en el pasado. Aparte de su cabello largo, que mantenía en una coleta baja, su musculatura se había aumentado considerablemente, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello que estaba en fase de súper saiya-jin...pero de color azul brillante y con un aura del mismo color rodeándole.

Su oponente, Son Gokú, logro bloquear el golpe aunque con algo de dificultad debido a la fuerza detrás de este. Este aun vestía las ropas oscuras de hace 5 años, aunque su apariencia había cambiado un poco ya que ahora había recuperado su masa muscular, haciendo que la camisa manga larga le quedara algo pegada.

Gokú se encontraba en fase de ¡Súper Saiya-jin Azul al igual que Trunks, pero su estilo de cabello era levemente diferente a antes! Era incluso más puntiagudo y ya no tenía tantos mechones en su frente a excepción de uno bastante pronunciado en su frente y unos cuantos a los lados.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Trunks fue golpeado en su abdomen por la rodilla de Gokú, lo cual lo mando unos metros lejos del antes que fuera detenido por su otro yo, quien vestía su típica camisa desmangada y pantalones. Al igual que su contraparte, este tenía el cabello erizado en forma de Súper Saiya-jin, pero de color azul.

-"¿Estas bien, hermano?"-Pregunto el guerrero atrapando al de cabello largo, y este respondió con un pulgar arriba. Luego de años, ambos Trunks se volvieron cercanos al punto que se nombraban como si fuesen hermanos.

-"Bien, eso será todo por ahora."- Hablo Gokú volviendo a su estado base.

Ambos guerreros asintieron antes de volver a sus formas normales

-"Me tienen sorprendido. Ambos me han forzado a usar mi nivel más reciente, la fase 2 del Súper Saiya-jin Azul."- Les felicito el azabache acercándose a ellos.

Le sonrieron de vuelta, orgullosos por los progresos del entrenamiento en el hogar de Bills.

Ahora eran incluso más capaces de defender la tierra a toda costa.

-"Por cierto, señor Gokú, tengo una pregunta que hacerle."- Dijo el peli azul de cabellos largos.

-"Dime."

-"¿Porque sigue usando esas ropas? Digo, es que siempre lo había visto con su Gi naranja desde que lo conocí y me parece un poco extraño."

El semblante de Gokú se tornó serio y bajo la mirada, lo que causo confusión en el peli azul. Las veces que el saiya-jin mostraba ese tipo de semblante era porque estaba pensando en algo serio.

-"Veras Trunks..." Comenzó a decir con voz baja.

 _'Quizá no debí preguntarle eso. A lo mejor cause un mal recuerdo en él.'_

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio incomodo, en el cual ninguno de los tres guerreros hizo algún sonido.

-"La razón por las cuales uso estas ropas..."- Volvió a decir Gokú. De la nada, su cara seria se tornó su típica sonrisa rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. -"¡¿Pues es porque son más cómodas que mi otro traje de batalla, y no creen que se miran geniales?!"- Exclamo con emoción.

Se cayeron de espaldas, mientras que el azabache solo daba una carcajada.

...

En un futuro que estaba destinado a la destrucción, este fue salvado gracias a la intromisión de una deidad y dos grandes guerreros provenientes de un mundo completamente extinto.

Ambos guerreros, quienes al principio fueron terribles enemigos, tuvieron la dicha de una nueva oportunidad en la vida. Uno de ellos al haber sido injustamente asesinado por un dios vil y despiadado que solo buscaba la destrucción de la humanidad, fue revivido nuevamente como el guerrero legendario que con gusto daría su vida por la tierra y el universo. El otro, al haber sufrido tanto en su mundo, pero manteniéndose fuerte hasta el final, logro captar la atención de las deidades, y le concedieron la manera en que el, junto a su familia pudieran vivir en un nuevo tiempo en paz.

Juntos le dieron la bienvenida al tercero, que a pesar de ser menos experimentado en las peleas, no se mostraría débil ante cualquier adversidad futura que quisiese pasarse de listo e invadir el universo. Esta vez estarían preparados, entrenando más allá de lo imaginable con el único fin de proteger a sus seres queridos.

Los tres serian imparables, considerados los campeones de su universo, quienes ahora residirán en el mundo que les había sido dado.

Un mundo que nació gracias a una segunda oportunidad.

Si, un mundo en el cual su historia se encontraba en rumbo hacia un destino lleno de esperanza.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo! A pesar que apesto escribiendo en español, en verdad me divertí haciendo este fin.**

 **Si tienen preguntas, con gusto las responderé vía PM de la mejor manera.**

 **¡Por ahora, nos vemos! No se olviden de dejar un review porfa.**

 **Vc1500, out!**


End file.
